Hey There Riku
by Akaiba
Summary: PART 2! After Sora and Riku returned to Destiny Islands and the Children of Dark were all safe, who should arrive to burst their bubble with horrible news? Why, none other than the damn rat who sent Riku to war in the first place. Sora is ready to kill.
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

**Prologue.**

The sand crunched softly under his feet as he made his way towards the sand, the wind tugging at his long silver hair. It was an early, crisp morning that stood defiantly between autumn and winter, the wind been chilly but not icy and the sea being cold but not freezing. He looked out to the rising sun just free from the horizon, smallish and soft, butter yellow as it continued its climb higher.

Riku grinned. It was well past morning in his books and high time _someone_ woke up. Clothed only in boxers he crept softly back the way he came and to anyone not knowing what he was thinking he would have looked incredibly odd sneaking along the beach almost naked in the early hours of the morning. He got to the wooden bridge that hung about seven foot over the sand and connected to a small island with a single tree on it. Gripping the edge of the study wood he swung himself over and onto it in a crouched position making hardly any noise at all.

Sunlight glinted in his eyes and ran rampant through his hair making it sparkle as he moved, his feet moving slowly and purposefully as he went to the tree that bent sideways and then straight up as though it was specifically there to be a seat. It was a paopu tree that much everyone knew but no one knew exactly how it had come to be there. It was the perfect climate for them but the only one on the entire island, Marluxia had tried to grow them before and they had stayed as seeds no matter what he did. That aside, Riku spied his prey.

Curled up so adorably beneath the shade cast be the tree facing the rising sun, his back to the rest of Destiny islands was Riku's beloved boyfriend. His hair stuck up in messy chocolate colored spikes as it always did and gave him an unbelievably sexy 'I've just been fucked' look that Riku was often proud to boast was true and all his fault. The small teen was curled up under blankets they had brought and the scattered clothes from last night, his cherry lips parted ever so slightly and his sun kissed skin glowing in the light. Riku almost felt guilty for what he was going to do.

Almost.

He jumped up onto the bend of the tree and put his hands on his hips, took a deep breath and yelled, "SORA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW OR I WILL BE FORCED TO PUNISH YOU!"

Riku watched in amusement as his boyfriend was startled abruptly into the land of living and stared up as though he were a rabbit caught in headlights. And indeed he was, Riku grinned evilly down at him and readied to leap down when Sora grabbed hold of one of the blankets and rolled sideways under the tree just as Riku jumped. When the silveret stood, he was not pleased to find he missed his target. He turned and gave Sora a scowl and a low growl which got a very pleasing reaction.

Sora paled and huddled into his blanket as the wind picked up (Riku remembered Sora was naked underneath that and suppressed a laugh) he dropped down to his knees in a low crouch and prayed the ground would swallow him whole.

"You can't hide from me, Sora…" Riku's voice clearly showed the brunet that the elder was thoroughly enjoying himself at the littler boy's expense.

Before Sora could even reply he realized Riku wasn't looking at him anymore, his feet pointed in the other direction. Sora got to his feet, one hand clutching the blanket tightly and the other holding his rather long hair out of his face. Riku didn't turn as he spoke, "This is such a small island… it plays such a little part in anything… what purpose does it serve?"

"Dreaming of more adventures?" Sora's voice held slight mirth but he was concerned with Riku's sudden words.

"Maybe…" Riku made a soft noise like sigh, "I dunno…"

Sora used his free hand to grab Riku by his forehead and pin the older male over the tree and completely at his mercy with his unusual strength, "If you pull another disappearing act on me," Sora glared straight into Riku's dazzling ocean green eyes as he spoke, determined to be understood, "I will castrate you."

Riku visibly paled at the comment because he knew after he'd left to go to war the last time, when Sora had caught up with him he hadn't been happy at all. And this time Sora was better equipped to punish the silveret. The elder nodded slowly, "Understood." Then he gave a pout, "Isn't using your dark powers on me cheating?" He folded his arms and looked childishly up at his lover as Sora bent down and gave him a chaste, upside down kiss, nibbling on the protruding lip.

"You didn't mind last night." Sora grinned.

"Well… that was last night."

The brunet snorted and shook his head. He let his boyfriend go as he turned; about to collect his clothes that were strewn over the small speck of land they had spent the night when he felt a heavy weight collide with his back and he hit the ground, hard.

Sora cried out and in the moment Riku froze, about to check if Sora was okay, Sora toppled them over and over as Riku recovered and both fought to top the other one. Eventually Sora gave up and allowed Riku to sit over him. Riku grinned triumphantly (although they both knew that had Sora wanted to he could have won: dark strength and all.) and straddled the other, his hands either side of Sora's head.

He bent down and kissed Sora softly, "I won't run away, I promise."

Sora nodded and relaxed under the others touch, allowing the other entrance to his mouth and pressing against the wet muscle that slipped between his lips to taste every part of him as though he hadn't done it millions of times before. Riku lifted up slightly and with a free hand that wasn't tangled in cinnamon locks he wrenched the loose blanket open giving him free access to Sora's already bare body.

As thin fingers traced down Sora's neck to dance over the smaller's chest and rest on his stomach, pressing lightly on small areas Riku knew were especially sensitive and a great turn on when stroked but incredibly ticklish when tickled. The brunet moaned heavily into Riku's mouth, his body shuddering under the feathery touches, pressing his cold form against the hot hand that teased him without abandon. Sora could feel Riku smirking into their kiss. He growled and broke the kiss, pushing hard on Riku with one hand to shove the silveret onto his back while he topped, he kept the blanket over his back with another hand and glared at the silveret.

"I _HATE_ it when you tease."

Riku's smirk didn't falter, "Yes, but do you disagree that you have far more fun when I do?"

Sora opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out so he closed it and glared at the elder, "You're evil."

Riku kissed him softly, "You love me."

Sora groaned and rolled off to lie curled into Riku's side, "I must have worse brain damage than I thought."

Riku laughed and they closed their eyes to rest, "I love you, Sky."

Sora smiled and nuzzled into Riku's neck, "I love you, Ri."

Just as they were about to sleep together a dark shadow fell over them. They opened there eyes and groaned at the same time; there was a large Gummi Ship with a familiar emblem of two small black circles slightly touching a larger black circle on the side about 30 feet above them and both knew it wasn't just passing. Riku slammed a palm to his forehead as Sora sat up.

"If he wants to take you away, I will kill him."

* * *

I LIVE!!!! Lol, this is part two from Hey There Sora. If you have read this and have no idea whats going on, then read part 1. It may help. _REVIEW!_

Akaiba xxx


	2. Shadow of my Former Self

* * *

What if I fell to the floor?

Couldn't take this anymore

What would you do?

* * *

**Shadow of my Former Self**

Sora poured two glasses of cool lemonade he'd made that morning and handed one to Riku who gave him a grateful smile before sipping at it. Both sat silently at the dinner table and were pointedly ignoring the banging on their door.

"Sora! Riku! Open up!"

"Look, Kai, it doesn't matter how loud you yell; those two are not coming out!"

"Shut up Tidus, that mouse King wants to see them and-"

"I don't blame them one jot for not wanting to see that damn rat."

"NAMINE?!"

"What? She's right. If it wasn't for him Sora and Riku wouldn't have been put through hell and probably neither would we."

There was silence for a moment while the four owners of the loud voices considered that and then Tidus asked, probably to Kairi, "Why are we here again?"

"Oh for the love of… look, they don't have to do one thing Mickey says. I just want them to listen. He's taken up residence on our beach again and he's stupid ship is directly beside my house. I can't use the bathroom without some perv spying on me."

There was another pause and then Tidus yelled, "RIKU, SORA! OPEN UP AND GET RID OF THE FECKING MOUSE!"

Riku sighed heavily and made to move to the door when Sora took a little sip of his own drink and set the glass down, "Open the door and I'll not have sex with you for a month." Riku sat back down.

"Sky… we only have to listen." Riku knew that begging was useless. Whereas it would have worked on Sora before the little war fiasco, now Sora had dark powers and his innocent naivety was long gone and nothing like a puppy face worked anymore.

"Forget no sex for you; I'll go sleep with Roxas and Axel. I know they have the room." Sora took another sip.

Riku shut his mouth with a pathetic whine. Sora smirked; he had his lover wrapped so tightly around his finger he could do anything. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the front of the house and Tidus stormed into the kitchen, Kairi, Marluxia and Namine trailing behind. Since their return to the islands, Tidus had become another member of their group and no one had questioned why although it concerned his relationship with Kairi.

Before anyone spoke Sora took another sip and looked up at the fuming, sandy-haired teen about his age, "You'll be fixing that door today."

Tidus folded his arms, "Right after you get that rat off our island."

"Deal."

All in the room gaped at Sora and a unanimous cry went up, "WHAT?!"

Sora finished the last of his lemonade and then got up from his seat, glass in hand, "I said: deal."

"You… I… we…" Riku was beyond coherent thought.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Marluxia ran a hand distractedly through his hair and sighed heavily, "Why Namine bothers keeping an eye on you two, I'll never know,"

Sora smiled brightly, "Cos she loves me!"

Namine laughed and gave him a hug, when she drew back her face was deadly serious, "Sora… what are you going to do when you see Mickey?"

Sora looked down at her, picture of innocence (Riku inwardly rolled his eyes, along with his naivety he'd lost his ability to _look_ innocent), "Just talk." Namine gave him a hard glare and Sora visibly deflated, "No dark powers I promise."

"You're link to Roxas may have been broken but we can still feel it every time you use your dark powers and it's been a lot recently." Sora scowled childishly, "Listen to the people who know; we Children of Dark know what a temptation dark powers are and we also know how easy it is to fall into the darkness."

"But you all use your powers daily!"

"We know how, born of darkness means coming with the manual. You weren't meant for darkness and thus you could fall so easily." Namine sad the last part quietly and the silence that fell irritated the brunet.

Riku slung an arm around Sora's neck and pressed his cheek against Sora's forehead, "I'll never let him fall!"

The little brunet 'hmphed' and wriggled out of Riku's hold, "Whatever…" He held a finger to Riku and pointed it as he spoke; it was more threatening now that there was power behind it Riku realized. "You aren't coming."

"Why not?!" Riku glared at Sora, "I am not letting you alone with that mouse; you'll kill each other."

"Walking doer of good like you? You'd fall headfirst for whatever B.S. sop story he comes up with first." Sora moved past them and to the door, reaching for his jacket when a hand bigger than his laced into his.

"You give me far too little credit and I'm hurt." Riku whispered into Sora's ear.

The smaller turned round and was surprised to see genuine hurt emanating from Riku's eyes, "Ri… it's not like I mean you're weak… I just don't want to lose you again." He pressed his forehead against Riku's, "Once was quite enough thank you."

Riku snorted and bestowed a light kiss on Sora's nose, "I told you: I'm going nowhere without you." Sora nodded and kissed Riku's nose. "Good response." Sora kissed Riku's lips. "Getting better." Sora gave a gentle lick at the area of skin between exposed from Riku's t-shirt at the base of his neck that sent a shiver down the elder's spine. "If you were a lawyer I would plead guilty."

Sora grinned and rolled his eyes, "Coat, now. We have a mouse to kill." He spotted Namine watching him from the kitchen doorway, "I meant 'talk to'." They left quickly.

* * *

Mickey looked up as the large, double doors to his quarters were thrown open, preceded by indignant cries of 'hey' and 'you can't do that'. It left no doubt in the four foot mouse's head who was coming. Even as the doors opened he wasn't surprised to see a spiky-haired teen of about eighteen who looked ready and capable to kill accompanied by a face he remembered vividly and had kept him awake all hours of the night until three days ago. Nightmares of the younger looking teen's face (even though it had only been about six months in total but war does that to you) bloodied and terrified, left to die on a cold, unforgiving landscape had haunted his mind upon sleep and tear-streaked faces of the lover he'd not been brave enough to face followed shortly after the dreams and stalked him through waking.

The small King blinked and realized both were now stood before him and neither with a cut anywhere. Admittedly they were clothed in loose jeans and long sleeved jackets but Mickey was content to let his mind believe they had escaped unscathed.

He was ready to speak to them, all pretence of sorrow forgotten and looking for the future when he looked up and saw the venomous hatred coursing through cerulean eyes from the lover, he presumed. Mickey paused, venomous didn't quite capture it, it ran deeper and gave him instant fear. The mouse turned his attention to Riku instead who seemed less violently inclined but definitely not welcoming.

"Please, sit." His voice was clearly strained as he tried to maintain a semblance of composure in the faces of horror and indifference. Sora made no move; Riku glanced at his boyfriend but remained firm. Mickey put a hand to his forehead and sighed, "I'm sorry Riku. This must be very difficult for you but I must ask you to leave." Both pairs of eyes widened in surprise but neither moved. Mickey sighed again, "Please, Riku."

The silveret made no move but Sora seemed about to speak when Riku cut him off, "I'm not going anywhere. I left you once and I nearly lost." He didn't take his eyes off Mickey but laced his hand with Sora's, "I'm right where I belong."

Sora looked down, "I know. I know you won't leave me ever again, but if speaking to me will make him leave, I think you should wait outside."

Riku frowned but nodded slowly, "I'll be right outside."

Sora nodded as the door closed. Silence fell as he turned back to the mouse king who gestured to a seat which Sora took this time. He reclined fully as though he could somehow meld with the chair and disappear. Sora was uncomfortable, but he bet Mickey was twitching beneath the desk.

"Sor-"

"Why are you here?" The brunet snapped.

"Straight to the point, I'd expect no less from the man Riku chose to love." Mickey smiled as though he were benignly all-knowing.

"Don't act as if you know him."

"I spent three months on a battlefield with him, I expect I should know hi-"

"Why are you here?" Sora repeated, "I have things I want to do."

Mickey sat back and sighed, "There's no easy way to say this… Sora, have you noticed… anything odd about your behavior?"

"Excuse me? Well, now that you mention it, I am sat here listening to you when I should be killing you for what you did so maybe." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Mickey groaned and rubbed his face tiredly, "I mean, we've had reports of dark powers; dark powers that don't belong to any of the Children of Dark. We fear that you may be contaminated, so I'll say it again. Have you been exhibiting different behaviors than before you left Destiny islands last week." Sora said nothing. "Look, we all thought you were dead. There is no possible way you could have survived and come back in one piece without dark interference."

"It couldn't have been light interference?" Sora shook his head to silence the mouse's reply, "If that's all you came for, then yeah. I have dark powers."

Mickey's mouth fell open, "…no."

"Er…yeah."

"You're lying!"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Sora jumped to his feet and briefly disappeared in a dark bubble which melted away to reveal him in shadow form, his clothes all black to match his ebony skin, his hair as black as night and the only colr change being his glowing yellow eyes as bright as headlights.

Mickey gaped at the new form Sora presented and was completely unable to move as Sora made a nonchalant gesture with a flick of his now clawed hand. He was unable to speak or rather he could make snarls and hisses but no words. He vanished again in the dark bubble and reappeared as normal.

"Proof enough for you?"

"Sadly, yes." Mickey sighed and sank into his chair, Sora quirked an eyebrow. "Sora, the reason I asked was because… Riku was one of the few of about the thousand keyblade warriors who fought to actually survive. We need him safe and completely focused to the side of light." Sora showed no signs of comprehension, "That means… we can't allow dark interference."

Sora jumped, his hands immediately readied, fingers splayed as he snapped onto high alert, "What?"

"I'm sorry, but boyfriends, lover or not… we need Riku as he is." Mickey snapped his fingers and two hidden doors slid up from behind the mouse's chair and ten armored guards rushed into the room, swords ready. "I'm so sorry, Sora."

Two guards leapt at him, dropping their swords and rushing him against the wall. He cried out and started kicking and screaming for Riku.

"RIKU!" HE had no idea why, but he was crying. The mere threat of being apart from Riku after what they had been through frightened him.

"Sora?!" Riku was on the other side of the door, Sora could hear him banging on the door which he presumed someone had sealed. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, MICKEY!"

"RIKU! HELP ME!" Sora's body was being torn at by gusts of dark wind as his panicked mind fought for freedom. More guards descended upon him to restrain him as his body began ti flicker from his normal appearance to his shadow form. He couldn't focus hard enough to change fully and the four or five men pinning him back didn't seemed troubled by the strength he tried to use to throw them off.

"Sora!" Riku's voice was screaming through the door but the grunts and clinks of amour that surrounded the struggling brunet he could barely here his lover.

"Mickey! Don't do this, you fucker!" Sora was forcibly lifted from the ground and four more guards took firm hold of his legs and the began to take him away through one of the doors the guards had come in from, "If you think getting rid of me will make Riku happy, you are wrong!"

Mickey steepled his hands and put them against his face thumbs tucked under his chin as he tried to block out the screams from his mind. An old hand much formed but less so beautiful placed itself on the mouse's shoulder. Mickey jumped with surprise. He looked up into the age old face that held much wisdom but less mercy and compassion.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, Ansem." The mouse chided gently, the toil of doing what he had clearly showing on his trained face as the screams became distant and Riku was quieted on the other side of the door, presumably a few guards had taken it upon themselves to shush the silveret's disturbance. "I have done as you recommended. I fear what Sora says may be true, however. If we anger him, he may turn away from us."

"You needn't take much council from the words of a shadow; they are much less in existence than those damned abominations the Children of Darkness." The old man's voice was raspy but firm as he spoke, "Dark creatures hold no form of interest to anyone from the light."

"He didn't seem much like a… _creature_." Mickey sank further back in his chair feeling disgusted with himself as he remembered the frightened face of the teenager as he was taken from Riku, "He seemed very much a young person being taken from his love. He seemed frightened." Mickey rubbed his face.

"He _seemed_, but things are never what they appear." The man named Ansem moved away from Mickey and followed through the door Sora had gone, his back to Mickey and the door he had come through, "You listen to my advice because you trust it, do not doubt me now."

"I don't, old friend." Mickey nodded to his conviction as Ansem disappeared through the door.

* * *

Axel handed Roxas the remote control and curled the blond even closer into his side as they watched the TV, a bowl of cherry flavored popcorn between them. Roxas refused to eat anything Axel hadn't made so, being the caring lover, Axel had made his own brand of nearly everything including popcorn in Roxas' favorite flavor.

Roxas' thumb paused over the channel number he wanted and his eyes widened, Axel felt a shiver through his heart and down into his gut. He knew that feeling all too well.

"Oh buggar…"

"Something's wrong." Roxas stated.

* * *

What if I wanted to fight?

Beg for the rest of my life

What would you do?

* * *

I was just curious, if anyone out there saw Doctor Who recently (bbc one yesterday for those in america) and saw the odd messages between The Doctor and The Master, incidently, if anyone would write a fanfic for the two of them, I'd be very happy. PM me about it. Hoped you liked the update. The lyircs are from The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars.

Akaiba xxx


	3. Fill Me with the Darkness

YAY! another chappie done!! please enjoy!!

**

* * *

Fill Me with the Darkness**

Riku landed on his backside, hard, skidding along the beach at the foot of the hanger door with a spray of sand arching out behind him. He grunted and lifted himself up on one arm to glare at the guards who had thrown him off the ship and the mouse king he had once trusted.

"Please trust me, Riku." Mickey sighed, "He is of dark. He is a shadow and not the person you loved."

"How the fuck would you know?! It's taken you a week to realize we're alive and in that time I have spent all of _my_ time with him! HE IS THE SAME GUY I FELL IN LOVE WITH!" Riku screamed, punching at the sand in frustration. HE felt a hand under his arm on either side of him as he was hauled to his feet. He stared at the blond and red heads of Axel and Roxas. "You guys…"

"Something's wrong with sky, right?" Axel asked, Riku nodded confusedly, just as Riku was about to ask Axel pointed to Roxas, "Severed link or not, that boyfriend of yours still manages to ruin a good moment." There was humor in his voice as he spoke; turning to look at the impressively sized ship. "Our little Light is in there I take it?"

Riku nodded again. He saw Mickey and the guards had gone back into the ship and a flimsy iris cover had slid over the entrance to the ship.

"Then what are we out here for?" Roxas demanded. "Come on! Our Light needs us!"

"Why are you calling him light?" Riku asked.

Axel paused but shook his head, "Later. Right now Sora's in trouble."

* * *

Sora was thrashing about so madly he thought he'd get a concussion. His arms were black now and he was using his full dark strength but it was no use, the men pinning him seemed immune to all he threw at them. He extended his claws and twitched them every which way he could until he couldn't feel his hand anymore, his legs going numb from the force with which they held him. They were pulling him further down, deeper into the ship until he was sure that they should have fallen out the bottom they'd gone so deep. He could here a loud voice that seemed ancient at the same time, booming orders at the men to 'take the monster to the lab'.

The fact Sora knew whoever meant him and therefore was calling him a 'monster' didn't actually bother him. What did was that fact that they had said 'lab' in the same sentence.

"Fuck!" Sora thought, "I'm gonna be dissected!" Riku had made him watch a horror movie a while ago where that had happened to one of the people in it and it had given him nightmares. Sora suddenly found the energy to scream again, "RIKU! RIKU SAVE ME! THERE GONNA FUCKING DISSECT ME!!"

A door slid open in front of him with a mechanical hiss and he fell instantly still, his arms and legs freezing to surprising stillness as he saw the 'lab'. It was dark blue and black designed with things flashing on a huge computer to one side of the room. There was a large cabinet with sharp objects in on another side but directly in the center of the room was a large examination table with a shiny metal tray beside it with scalpels, scissors and various other implements Sora couldn't identify nor wanted to.

"Just set him on the table." The man said as he passed Sora and his group of guards. "And restrain him."

* * *

"Riku, man, I love you and I respect you for your deep_ love_ love of Sora, but _COME ON_!" Axel slammed a forehead against his head as he blushed a scarlet to rival the color of his hair, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Roxas grinned, "I quite like them." Axel blushed even harder.

"Shut up, I hate it as much as you do, Ax, but it'll get us in and that's the main thing." Riku hissed as he smoother out the short lace on the hem.

"I have laid my dignity aside for you and Sora one too many times. After this, you two are running down the street naked and I am forcing you to wear a cock ring." Axel grumbling faded after that final threat but he continued to mutter.

Riku grinned and tried not to let Axel see, Riku knew that there wasn't a cock ring strong enough to keep Sora at bay, "Come on, let's get this over with."

The three of them stepped out into the light. They'd raced to Namine's house and kinda broken in to borrow three of her outfits, specifically the showiest ones that didn't reveal too much chest that they didn't have. Riku couldn't fight the blush that crept onto his face, they'd changed in a shady alleyway but now in the light they knew that they were going to attract a crowd. Riku's dress was peachy and barely reached his thighs with the huge poofy layered underskirt. He had thick pastel pink tights covering all of his leg and slipping into peach platforms that matched the dress. Admittedly, Axel was worse off.

Axel wore a maid's sort of outfit in pink. The under dress was rose red color with a black corset over the top pulled tight to give the illusion of breasts. His dress was much like Riku's in it's length but it stuck out less but couldn't hide the enormous white boots that reached mid-thigh, his arms covered in the frilly red cuffs that attached to the dress. Roxas was wearing a purple and red dress with a corset sewn in, the thin straps on his shoulders not giving much illusion of a chest so they had stuffed a cleverly sculpted t-shirt down the front. He had bands around his upper arms and black stilettos that came just past his knees. All three outfits looked good ("On girls!" Riku kept chanting) but putting the three of them side-by-side in a group… they clashed but that was the point.

"You are _certain_ this will get us inside?" Axel demanded as they made their way down to the beach.

"What do you think?! OF COURSE I AM! I didn't just dress us up like this for fun!" Riku hissed angrily.

"Manners ladies, we're not gonna pull this off if you're manly testosterone-filled heads kept butting. Just shut up and let me do the talking." Roxas shook his head as if dealing with kids and took the lead.

Riku and Axel picked their jaws up off the floor and stumbled after him, Roxas showed surprising ease in handling his footwear, Axel scowled with thought, "Why do I get the feeling he's done this before?"

"Shut up and sway your hips." Riku scowled.

"You need to smile."

"Well… your make-ups all wrong."

"How is it?"

"… pink is not your color."

"And green is yours?"

"Matches my eyes."

"Your eyes are turquoise."

"You two… shut up or I will photograph this moment." Roxas hissed, his serene smile never faltering as he began to ascend the flat sloped hanger entrance to the Gummi ship, his footsteps firm and precise. Riku and Axel secretly held hands trying to keep balance, both quietly cursing the other.

Roxas knocked delicately on the iris. It opened after a moment and a pale blue armored guard armed with a spear approached them, "Who are you and what do you want?" His words were harsh and accusative but Roxas never hesitated.

He took slow, sensual steps towards the guard who had approached them, making sure the guards to the side followed his movements thinking he was a girl, the subtle sways of his hips moving the dress in just the right way to have all the men drooling including Axel who Riku had to kick to get him to focus again. Roxas came to a stop well in the guards personal space bubble, one hand resting gently on his own collarbone, his head tilted slightly to the side to give the guard looking down at him ample view of the soft, white skin shimmering ever so slightly in the dim lights of the ship. The other hand pressed one finger softly onto the man's breastplate as he spoke.

"We were told this was the right place for a good time…" Roxas' voice was so soft and innocently toned all soldiers watching strained to hear it and nearly swallowed their Adam's apple when they heard it.

Riku quickly grabbed a restraining hand to Axel's forearm as he heard a protective growl escape the elder red-head, "Not yet."

"…'w-we'?" The guard managed to stammer out, his eyes never leaving Roxas' face. Riku was slightly offended they hadn't noticed Axel and him yet and he was damned if the little blond would out shine him.

Riku donned a seductive smirk and tucked straying bangs on one side of his face behind one ear but left the other side behind his hair. If Roxas was going for sweet and innocent he was going for outright sexy. He took a confident step forward and felt all eyes on him, he swung his hips to the left and left his legs shoulder width apart as he struck a pose that dripped sex-appeal, one hand resting loosely on his hip and the other pushed down his thigh to pull upwards a little and pull his skirt up higher to hint at what he had there even though he was fairly sure none of them would be interested in what he _really_ had.

"Yeah… we. Are we wrong?" He asked, his voice was as soft as Roxas' had been but held more presence and far more of a dominatrix attitude. Riku swore he saw puddles of saliva collecting at several men's feet; these weren't the ones he'd gone to war with so he was fairly okay that no one would recognize him. In fact, he needn't worry about anyone apart from Mickey recognizing him; all the men he'd fought with were dead.

Riku cast a glance over his shoulder, the only signal he could send to Axel to hurry up that wouldn't look out of place. Axel took the hint and instantly slipped into character, Riku had to try very hard not to let his jaw drop and laugh his ass off. The redhead wondered almost aimlessly further into the hanger and approached one of the guards stood to the side, the guard who was sat down suddenly found himself with a lap full of crimson hair and ivory skin. He ran one hand up the stunned man's neck and flashed a cheeky grin.

"You…" He whispered, "Go first."

There were wolf-whistles and cheers suddenly erupting from those present as Axel brought his other hand up and slammed it down hard into the man's neck. Roxas and Riku burst into actions, fists, pointed heels and well placed elbows and knees connecting painfully with the surprised guards.

* * *

Sora looked up, the guards had left a while ago and the old man hadn't moved since he'd sat down at the computer. The only sounds Sora could here with the tapping of keys and occasional dripping from somewhere. He'd been bound effectively with several weights added to where the bounds were tied so he couldn't move even if he had toyed with the idea of breaking free. He looked around and sighed. Being kidnapped was one thing but he wasn't that scared of the old man anymore, the buzz had worn off by then and he was simply bored. If all the guy was going to do was keep an eye on him Sora almost whished he was going to be dissected, at least that would be more entertaining.

He let out a dramatic sigh and threw his head back on the metal table, angled slightly upwards to ease his pain and not blind him from the bright lights above him; Sora was surprised to find that, as bright as they were, the only supplied light around the center of the room in a little circle. He could just make out the man's form.

"I am bored…" Sora declared irritatedly. The man ignored him. "Look, I don't want me here, I doubt you want me here either so… let me go, 'kay?"

The tapping of keys stopped. Sora raised his head again curiously as the man turned in his seat to face him, "Now… you may have gotten that right. But, I'm not the reason you're here." Just behind the man, further into the shadows of the room, Sora saw a silhouette of a person almost melt from the darkness.

It began to approach as though gliding over ice, their movement so slow yet graceful. Sora nearly choked when he saw who it was as they stepped into the light. Transparent slightly yet still there, Sora locked blue eyes with vibrant yellow that almost verged on gold, cascading blue hair that formed exactly the way he remembered, the familiar 'X' etched across the others face and etched so firmly into the trembling brunet's mind that he would never forget it as long as he lived.

"Remember me?" Came the silky soft question, spoken with arrogance of a man who knew the answer before he'd even asked.

_Sora couldn't see through the murkiness of his mind, he felt weighed down by a lead load under dense depths of a black sea, pulling him further down and faster when he struggled. He let himself hang their as they entity that had taken over controlled him far above him. And then, suddenly and without any warning, it was as if he was in control again. He could see with a slight fuzziness to his vision and he could feel but he couldn't move. He felt the entity getting angrier the longer he remained but he couldn't go forward and he couldn't go back._

_Sora stared up at the face above him, slightly sweat streaked and as bare as the rest of his body, the brunet realized he was underneath him and they were both completely bare. He tried to move but he couldn't even turn his head away as parted lips forced their way onto his._

_RIKU!_

_He could feel himself slipping away as the entity forcibly took back control, he felt himself reaching up to embrace the man against his will. He felt calloused hands touching him where he knew only one had ever touched him, fingers brushing over him with less gentleness or expertise than he was familiar with. It wasn't Riku and he knew he wasn't willingly laying there._

_RIKU! HELP ME!_

_Sora hated being so dependent but he knew he wasn't going to escape from those hands on his own._

_PLEASE SAVE ME!_

_He felt his skin crawl but it didn't show on the outside._

_I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!_

_He felt something inside him that definitely wasn't Riku and he screamed, the cry passing threw his body and escaping through his real lips before the entity could prevent it._

_RIKU!_

Sora felt a tear role down his cheek and his face burned with humiliation, "Saix…"

The bluet sneered, "Glad you remembered me." The transparent man turned slightly and indicated for the other man to approach. "You did kill me after all." Saix never turned his eyes from Sora and the brunet crumbled under the gaze.

Saix pointed to something on the small table beside the examination table. The older man picked it up. "Right there, Ansem." The older, white blond haired man nodded ever so minutely and lifted his gloved hand which held the scariest thing Sora had ever seen.

It was a needle with a large syringe base filled with purple-black liquid that seemed to pulsate but just the fact that he was strapped to a table, Saix was giving the instructions and he had no hope of escape made the needle that much scarier. Sora whimpered and then as the needle approached he screamed, "I take it back! I don't mind being bored! Don't touch me with that thing you freak!" He's screams and cried fell on death ears but echoed in the lap as if he wasn't alone in his fear.

His struggles against his bonds increased tenfold but he couldn't move as Ansem expertly tore off the sleeve of his long-sleeved t-shirt and exposed his tan skin. The needle tip was aimed at the smooth skin; Sora's screams reached unbearable heights and threw the slits of his eyes he could see Saix basking in the glow of his victory.

The needle punctured his skin and he felt a coldness hit him like a car, spreading through him fast, his head fell limp, his lips parted without sound as he spied his arm, his veins filled with the pulsating substance and carrying it throughout his body. Sora wanted to cry but he couldn't. His eyes wouldn't close more than half way and he couldn't move at all. He heard faint clashes on metal, someone breaking into the lab? No… wishful thinking…

* * *

Riku drop-kicked the guard outside the entrance to the lab which he assumed was very painful for the man if the hefty platforms were any judge. He knew this ship like the back of his hand and even if he hadn't Sora's screams were a good indication of where he was.

"Hold on, sky… we're coming." He willed his lover all his strength and turned to Axel who was pummeling someone into the floor, his dress not showing the slightest indication of his rather violent past five minutes. Riku gestured to the door as Roxas ran up to them, "Anyone have a key?"

Axel shrugged, "I have a door." He stood before the metal door and pressed his hands to it, the surface of his hands instantly glowing white hot and melding to the cold metal as he hissed in concentration and the door parted like water to pool at the floor in a rapidly cooling mess. The redhead rubbed his hands together and looked back, "Ladies first." He held on arm out gentlemanly to indicate that door.

Normally pride and dignity would have leapt up in Riku to prevent movement at the statement but he could hear Sora still screaming so his passion for the brunet stomped through and kicked him through the door so hard he was reeling.

"SORA!" He cried as he ran to the center of the lab, Ansem's hand falling down to his side and the needle clattering to the floor with a hollow 'clink'.

* * *

I hope that has cleared up a few loose ends that I left in HTS, mainly the Saix/Sora thing. Please... REVIEW!! I have gotten so mcuh encouragemnt from all of you I feel like I can really make this go somewhere!!! YAY!!!

Akaiba xxx


	4. A Reflection of Me

**

* * *

**

**A Reflection of Me**

Riku stared, his mouth open and body numb at his boyfriend. The boy he'd shared his entire life with from the age of three…

_Riku's mother dropped to her knees and held onto one of Sora's hands loosely, her gentle face smiling into his innocent wide eyes, her silver hair sparkling and fascinating the young boy, "What's your favorite time of the year, sky?" She asked as her own son stood beside her, her other hand reassuringly holding his._

_Sora thought for a moment and then his hyperactive nature burst forth as it always had and he replied brightly, "Winter!"_

_Riku's mom blinked and then raised an eyebrow, judging from his tanned skin, love of ice cream and the beach she would have guessed summer. "Why's that, Sora?"_

_Sora beamed, "'Cos it's Riku's favorite time of the year!"_

No… this could _not_ be happening! Riku kept running but he couldn't feel anything. He was aware of the man who had dropped the needle disappearing with a flash of black lightening but all he could see was Sora.

The brunet's eyes were half-open as though it was too much of an effort to close them or open them, his skin didn't seem so healthy, it seemed pale, really pale for Sora and dead as though he was… NO! Sora couldn't be… he couldn't… He rushed forwards and wrenched at the ties holding Sora, they wouldn't budge. He felt heat and vaguely saw Axel melting the bonds carefully so as not to hurt Sora as Riku pulled the small teen free from the table.

"S-Sora…?" Riku's voice was shaky and he didn't trust it to saw much more than what it did, his hand rubbing through Sora's hair as he collapsed to the floor, the small boy held protectively in the crook of his arm.

Sora's body was limp, his mouth slightly parted as though he was sleeping but Riku couldn't see him breathing. Roxas was checking the pulse but Riku couldn't hear them, he could only see Sora and watch helplessly as what little of the boy's eyes he could see dwindle to a hollow, empty darkness that held no sparkling hidden oceans that Riku frequently found himself lost in.

"P-please…wake up… I can't…" Riku brought his head down to rest on the small boy's chest, "I can't do this without… without you…. I can't live… please… Sora?" He sounded pathetic but he didn't care. He'd gladly don a thousand dresses much worse than the one he was wearing and do a million embarrassing things that people would die to avoid if it would bring Sora back. "I'll do anything…"

* * *

CLICK! 

Riku jumped and span around. Kairi casually made her way towards him, camera in hand with a strained expression of one is deeply worried and concerned who's trying to be light-hearted. Riku glared at her.

"Relax; I'm not going to put it on the internet." She stood in front of Riku, Axel and Roxas in the hospital waiting room. "The doctors said he's alive, right? So then the worst isn't gonna happen."

Riku said nothing, Roxas however…" That doesn't mean much when they haven't got a clue why he is the way he is. He won't close his eyes, he can't open them, his brain waves are next to nothing and he's as cold as ice. He's not even breathing but somehow his body is alive!" Roxas began to creep forwards in his seat, his body poised and tensed as though he were a cornered rabbit, "What if he's stuck in a coma?! What if-"

Axel swiftly clamped a hand over the freaking blonds' mouth and pulled his struggling form into a restraining as well as comforting embrace, "That, my love, is _not_ what we need to hear."

Roxas fell limp slightly and nodded. Riku still barely even acknowledged their presence. Axel looked up at Kairi who was bent over slightly and examining the hem of Roxas' dress. They still hadn't removed them as yet, "Where is everyone else?"

"I doubt they know what's happened." She let go of the dress and sat down beside Roxas who was half on his seat and half on Axel's lap, "That ship is beside my house, remember? I saw you coming out with him and I kinda panicked. I went after you but then… there were lots of guards coming after you so I got Nami, Marly, Dem and Zex to stop 'em. They don't know why they're stopping them but they hate those people as much as we do."

Axel nodded slowly, "So they'll be along shortly?"

Kairi nodded, "I told them to come to the hospital a.s.a.p ."

"Good, he leant towards her, Roxas squashed between them, "I think Riku could use having Namine near right now. I know we're all close and stuff, but Namine always manages to fix problems."

Kairi nodded back, "I would launch into a gossip but I wanna be ready for the doctor. Think I'll go see about an update about his condition."

Axel watched her go and Roxas wrestled free from his taller boyfriends hold and pinched the redhead's arm, "Jeez, pretend I'm not even here why dontcha!" He scowled.

Axel jumped at the sudden pang of pain and stared wide-eyed at Roxas' outburst then pushed himself from his chair across Roxas chair and hugged him tightly, "Don't be jealous, I love you so much, Roxy!"

Riku stood up from his chair abruptly; his face shielded from prying eyes as he moved to the reception desk, Kairi was having a hard time trying to tell the nurse who Sora was. The silveret stepped up, face guarded and gently touched Kairi's arm to alert her of his presence. She looked over, nodded and moved back to Axel and Roxas. Riku looked back at the nurse, her brown eyes regarding him wearily. He guessed it had been a long day for her and ordinarily he would have been considerate enough to exercise patience with her but that was _his_ boyfriend in there and Keyblader or not… he was damned if he wasn't going to get answers.

"Excuse me miss, do you know if we can see Sora Atrum yet?" His voice was forcibly calm as he stared directly into her eyes, she knew of him, of that he had no doubt and the uncertain look on her face was a clear indication she didn't know what to do with him. Should she throw him into a padded room or simply do as he asked? If the Lolita dress was any hint then…

"One moment please, sir." Riku almost snorted. Obviously he was threatening and intimidating even in a dress.

"Or she's simply doing her job." Riku turned his head slightly and he found himself staring straight back at him. Oh gods this was getting more confusing by the minute and yet Riku's expression should no flicker of change as he caught sight of himself stood two feet away in black jeans and a black shirt leant against a wall and slightly transparent.

Riku didn't say a word, only turned back to face the main desk as though he hadn't seen or heard himself speak. He assumed it was only a sign he was severely stressed which was understandable, what wasn't understandable was the fact the 'apparition' was coming closer and _still_ speaking. And laughing.

Riku tried not to scowl as he waited for the nurse to come back. The other Riku came to stand beside him, back against the reception desk and thumbs tucked cockily into his jeans pocket, "Yeah, act as though I'm not here. It'll make people believe you still have a shred of sanity." The ghost like Riku shook his head and straightened with a wriggle of his shoulders. "Look, I know what you're thinking and what you're desperately hoping too. No, I'm not an 'apparition' in the sense that I'm not really here. I am, for you anyways."

Riku glared ahead, "Go away." He hissed then mentally kicked himself for talking to it.

"One: I'm not an 'it'. I am a 'he' and I have feelings." He touched his chest over his heart as if hurt then grinned in typical Riku fashion. The real Riku ground his teeth in an effort to ignore it. "Two: I can't."

Why? Just go away! I am worried about Sora and I don't have time for a mental breakdown! Riku thought angrily, of course the other Riku heard him.

"I know you're worried about Sora, why do you think I'm here? I'm not here cos you're feeling oh so happy, am I?!" The ghost Riku sighed. "You're not really having a mental breakdown in the sense you're losing it. You're just a bit torn up inside and as such you're heart has split into two." At this Riku blinked and sent an incredulous glance at the ghost. "Look, I'm not a ghost! I just told you! I'm you… just half of you."

Riku sighed, "I can't think about this right now. And you're not me. You're not called Riku."

The ghost Riku gave a theatrical sigh and folded his arms, "Okay, I'll play along. Who am I?"

Riku shrugged, "Whatever. I don't care."

"You've taken my name and left me nameless?"

"It's my name."

"Whatever."

"Fine, you're called… Xikru."

"Anagramming you're name with an 'X'? You're being a little too Child of Dark for me…" The then named Xikru mused. Riku raised an eyebrow and Xikru waved it away, "You know what I am talking about. Or does conscious boy not remember what Mickey told us?"

"Shut up."

"Pardon?" Shit. The nurse.

"Not you. Did you find him?" Riku spoke quickly to correct the situation and did his best to ignore the sniggers coming from Xikru.

The flustered looking nurse nodded and gestured fro him to follow her. As they passed by the waiting area Roxas, Axel and Kairi leapt up to follow but the nurse said only one could go. They all agreed Riku should go so they nurse lead and he trailed after, a slightly interested looking Xikru following aimlessly.

As he drew close Riku hissed, "Am I the only one who can see you?"

Xikru shrugged, "So far, yes. I dunno, maybe you're shadow lover boy can see me. I don't know, 'kay? One big learning curve." The other silveret suddenly laughed. "I can probably guess Sora will love having two Riku's around. You're sex will be greatly improved!"

Riku couldn't fight the blush that crept across his face as his shoulders stiffened and his chin dropped to his chest to hide it from the nurse. They stopped outside a room, she indicated he should enter then left him in the corridor. Riku's hand went for the handle then froze, his eyes widening as he bite his lower lip.

"What's wrong?"

"Thought you could read my mind?" Riku snapped.

"I can." Xikru shrugged. "But it's polite to ask."

Riku growled then muttered, "What if… what if he's not okay?"

Xikru shrugged. "What if he is?"

"You're not helping."

"That wasn't part of the deal."

Riku shot him a filthy look the wrenched the door open.

* * *

I KNOW!!! ANOTHER EVIL CLIFFIE!!! BUT PLEASE DON"T KILL ME! I HAD TO DO IT!!! Okay, I didn't. But I wanted to. You love me more then!! Right? I am not even in control on theis story, I am simply a conduit for the great KH heroes!!! 

Akaiba xxx


	5. Like Lovebirds We Can’t Be Apart

You can't hate me anymore! I updated, and hopefully this will shed more light into the situation, but at the same time... hopefully not much. Just enough for you to not hate me. ENJOY!!! AND REVIEW OR I'LL KILL RIKU!!! (joke! I love that guy!)

**

* * *

**

Riku stared for a good long while stuck half between the corridor and the room with Xikru peering over his shoulder. The hand on the open door being his only support as he gazed upon Sora sitting bolt upright in bad as though nothing was wrong as he stared out the hospital window in a bored manner completely ignoring the many wires and monitors he was hooked up to. Riku realized it frightened him seeing his boyfriend wired to so many machines like a piece of a computer and that was partly due to the fact he didn't know what half of the machines did.

"S-Sora…?" Riku asked, his voice shaky as he felt the ton of stress and worry begin to alleviate from him.

Xikru tried to put a hand on the almost trembling silveret, "Riku, something's wrong…"

Riku ignored the ghost thing and staggered into the room as Sora turned to see him. Sora's expression went from bored to utterly distasteful as he twisted his mouth at Riku, "What are _you_ doing here?"

The silveret's mouth fell open, "What? Sora?"

Sora pulled another face. "Don't say my name as though you know me. It irritates me." He wriggled a little on the bed and found a more comfortable position, "Look, if you've come to gloat or rub it in my face that you put me in the hospital have you're fun and leave. I'm in no mood to tolerate you right now, Saix is late."

Had Riku's jaw been able to hit the floor it would have gone through the floor and out the other side of the world he was so shocked. Xikru sighed and muttered an 'I told you so' which went completely ignored as well.

"Sora? What do you mean Saix is late? We killed him, remember?" Riku made to approach the bed when Sora shot him a warning glare.

"What? Did your memory go when I hit you over the head? Saix isn't dead."

"'Hit me over the'… Sora, I didn't put you in here. Ansem, that crazy old man working for Mickey did. I saved you!"

Sora snorted, "As if you expect me to believe that. You're on their side remember? Mickey and Ansem… working for Light." Sora pulled another face. "I know for a fact you'd never save me. Cos I hate you and you hate me." The small brunet seemed comforted in this knowledge but it just made Riku even more afraid, the stress and worry returning tenfold and making hi want to collapse to the floor.

Axel suddenly appeared in the doorway with Roxas, "Hey Sora! Hey Riku, everyone's just arrived and, man, will they be happy to see you're okay, Sky!"

Roxas gave a small smile then froze, his hand latching onto Axel's arm as the redhead made to step closer. Sora gave an angry glare accompanied by a growl, "Brought the whole Flower Power group, huh?"

"S-Sora?!" Axel's eyes widened in surprise at the insult. As un-insulting as it was it was still meant to be one.

The brunet shot him the same disgusted look he'd given Riku when the silveret had spoken his name. "Stop calling me that. It's not your place to call me my name." The teen's voice was so calm and steady yet it sounded with such anger and hatred that it left Riku reeling. Even when someone had hurt Riku and he'd gotten very protective he'd never heard the smaller so… dark.

"Ding ding ding!! I think we may have a winner!" Xikru cried into Riku's ear making the elder wince but everyone was so preoccupied they didn't notice his out of place movement. "Jeez, without me you're stupid!" Riku gave the specter a glare. Xikru looked over at Sora and pulled a funny face just completely out of the blue making Riku doubt the mirror's sanity but Xikru merely sighed, "Looks like you're boyfriend can't see me."

The silveret looked at Sora's twisted face and his face hardened, "He's not Sora and he's not my boyfriend."

Axel and Roxas' eyes widened further as they stared at Riku, his outburst filling the room with tension as the brunet and silveret locked gazes; both trying to stare the other down. After a moment Riku snorted and closed his eyes as if hearing a bad yet amusing joke as he turned with purposeful poise and strode from the room, the Children of Dark stepping aside to let him pass then following like stunned sheep. The hospital room door shut with a 'clunk'.

* * *

"… and that's what they told me happened." Kairi finished and looked at the stunned faces surrounding her.

Zexion was the first to speak, "So Axel says the old man injected Sora with something? But we don't know what?"

Kairi nodded. "Riku was so out of it just seeing Sora on that table that he doesn't remember much else than that but Roxas confirmed seeing the syringe. It was empty by then so we don't even know what color it was or whether it was… I don't know. Point is, we don't have much to go on about what's wrong with Sky."

Demyx's eyes welled with tears, "Is Sora gonna…" He gulped and grabbed onto Zexion's wrist at the thought and couldn't finish his sentence.

Kairi's face fell, 'We don't know but the doctor's say he's alive. Riku, Axel and Roxas should be back any moment so… we'll know then." She felt a hand slip into hers and looked to see Tidus offering a sad smile.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" The sandy blond said quietly.

Zexion jumped with surprise which was incredibly rare and under other circumstances would have been extensively documented by Kairi, "What makes you say that?"

"Kairi, Marluxia, Nami and I went over to their house this morning and I… I kinda insisted t5hat they went to see Mickey." Tidus ran a hand through his hair, "And now it's all my fault that he's in that godforsaken place possibly on death's door… or worse."

Kairi shook her head, "No! It's not!"

"Kai's right!" Namine jumped in, "They chose to go and no one could have known what was going to happen!"

Marluxia, arms folded and stood perfectly at Namine's side as he was accustomed to do since they'd begun dating, spoke softly, "There is the possibility… that this is Xemnas and Saix doing." He mused.

Namine frowned, "They're dead…"

Marluxia shook his head, "I was one of the first to come into powers with Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin and Larxene. As such, I was one of the first to go see Xemnas when he was our school teacher, I remember him saying that we cannot be killed by anything other than the keyblade." He turned to look at Namine, "You said that they fired some sort of light at him, right?" Namine nodded, "Then they didn't kill him, the blade has to pierce his body."

"But you said Saix as well and Sora and Riku both said that Sora had cut him straight through." Demyx pointed out.

Marluxia nodded, "But he was the first, remember?" They nodded slowly, "What if… what if he can bring us back?"

There was silence for a moment then Axel yelled loudly, "WELL THAT SUCKS!"

The entire group jumped and cried out with surprise, even Zexion, at eh redhead's… unique entrance. The glared at him as one and then straightened as he, Roxas and Riku returned, still in dresses but no one said anything, even Demyx bit his tongue. It wasn't the time.

"How is he?"

"Yeah, is he okay?"

"How's he doing?"

"I wanna see Sora!"

"Please tell me he's okay."

Axel and Roxas tried to answer the questions but they came to fast and the answers weren't what anyone wanted to hear either but Riku just ignored them and continued walking straight past to the exit. Namine ran after him and caught him just as he went through the automatic doors and was stood under the slight canopy protruding from the building. It had begun raining.

The small white blond held onto his hand tightly, preventing him from going into the rain. "Please don't leave us, Riku." She said softly. Riku stiffened, "Riku… you and Sora are an unbeatable team but there's something wrong isn't there?"

"Smart girl that." Xikru observed.

I thought you were me? Don't you have my memories? Riku snapped in his head.

Xikru held his hands up defensively, "Yes! Yes! Just making an observation." The ghost thing fell silent.

"I know there's something wrong because I can see him." Riku turned slightly and raised an eyebrow. Namine pointed with her free hand to Xikru who went from shock and surprise to a gleeful cheer and rushed forwards, "He wouldn't be there is you were okay."

Riku stared at Namine for a few moments then wrenched his hand from her hold and began to run.

"RIKU!" Namine and Xikru both cried at the fast disappearing figure, racing off into the dark and wet night.

Namine snapped her fingers and vanished after him, reappearing with a shimmer of black just before Riku and barring his path. The silveret didn't falter as he turned left and ran straight towards the cliffs. Xikru appeared by Namine and the two ran after him, calling his name and telling him to stop.

The silveret ran until he couldn't any longer, his pounding feet almost breaking in the stupid platforms he wore, the peachy dress soaked through and torn as he staggered onwards and fell to his knees, crawling and clawing his way over the muddy grass and to the cliff edge he sat back on his knees and screamed at the thunderous sky. His screams echoed into the night, sounding off the cliff walls to become louder but swallowed like nothing by the crushing waves below as they threw themselves upon the jagged rocks below. Riku screamed and screamed until he could almost hear his throat tearing as he kept screaming.

Namine covered her ears and whimpered at the sound, Xikru winced and watched sadly as Riku continued. The noise Riku was making wasn't a simple scream, it was a scream that signified all that he was feeling, all the hurt and pain that coursed through him that he didn't even know the source of but he complied in being its conduit. He paused screaming as he doubled over and cried so hard he couldn't breathe.

"WHY DO I HURT SO MUCH?!" He screamed to the sky which only thundered as lightening flashed in response.

Namine ran to his side and pulled him into a hug as he sobbed on her shoulder. Xikru hovered near by but couldn't do anything but as he approached the distraught teen calmed slightly. He leant back and looked out to the sea, tears still running down his face and mixing with the rain unil neither was distinguishable, the tattered dress melding with the mud as though he was becoming one with the island.

"I don't know why it hurts… but it does. Sora only doesn't recognize me, it's not as if he… " Riku froze as Sora's words came back to him.

"_I hate you and you hate me."_

"I don't hate him… I love him… but he hates me and it hurts more than I ever thought." Riku said softly into her shoulder.

Xikru hung his head, "That's why it hurts; cos I'm here and not with Sora." The transparent teen explained. Riku and Namine looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Namine asked.

"I told you, Riku, I'm part of you. I'm you're heart, but you gave me to Sora a long time ago and… due to whatever is wrong with him… his body is rejecting me. I'm here and the subconscious knowledge that Sora doesn't want you anymore is hurtful." Xikru looked incredibly distraught as he began to cry, "It may even k-kill you…"

Namine gasped and looked down at the broken boy in her arms, "You can't die, Riku!"

Riku looked pensive and thought over his heart's words, "I centered my whole being a well as my life around him, didn't I?" Xikru nodded sadly.

"But… that saved you last time! Why is it going to kill you know?!" Namine cried.

Xikru sighed, "Nothing's ever just good. There are two sides to everything. Sora and Riku are like lovebirds. They can't live without each other for very long if at all, that's kinda proven by what happened when Riku left for war and how Riku's reacting now. The added bond of Riku giving Sora his heart is only putting more on their relationship and now that something's interfering… I can only imagine that neither one of them is going to last very long."

Namine looked down at Riku again but Riku wasn't responding, his eyes were distant and his face a picture of longing and sorrow. Xikru was right, this couldn't be good.

* * *

naww... like lovebirds... got to be my favourite thing ever, had to put it in. I wonder if its possible in reality? you know, you meet someone so eprfect for you that you can never be apart fro long or you'll get sad and for too long than you'll die. Like Xikru said, nothing's ever ust good, theres two sides to everything. (meaning, even though their love i so pure and powerful, it has drawbacks.) Oh, btw, Xikru isn't meant to be an OC, he's just Riku... but it was getting more and more challenging to write them interacting when they're exactly the same... so yeah, had to rename him.

Akaiba xxx


	6. Heart of Six Plus My Own

I haven't been saying thank you to all my lovely reviewers like I should be and I feel incredibly guilty! I shall now proceed to ahev a very length (not really) shoutout to them!!

AnimeFav: I am very happy that you've been enjoying and following my story, I feel very priveleged to have captured your attention so well and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am really falttered you think some parts of my sotry could acctually have happened too!

Omifan: I have been updating as regularly as I can and hope you still enjoy reading!

TheDarkTrabeller: I hope you too are still enjoying my rather bizzare story and don't hate Mickey too much. I hope you enjoyed the dresses scene and I still hope I am managing to keep you interested.

Phoenix80hp: I remember getting all your reviews from the first part of this stroy and I am very happy that you liked it enough to continue reading the next part. I sriosuly hope you don't hate Mickey mouse though cos he may turn out to be a better character as the stroy progresses, but it depends on what mood I'm in. (regular deep thinker I am, lol)

SoraSakura: I am trying really hard not to be evil about the story but I hope that even though I am you are still enjoying reading my stroy and hope you are happy about it.

daisy.insane-angel: I'm kinda happy you thought my story was deep so soon and I hope you've read part 1 so you know what's going on but either way i am glad you like my story! - I hope thsi chapter isn't too short but I only wrote it in an hour so pleas eenjoy anyway.

xAnUncertainMemoryx: Glad you like my story and I hope you continue to like it as it progresses.

Ari: You're comments always leave me with a smile and I wish I could reply so i am now going to! Thank you for reading and i hope you still like it!

* * *

Heart of Six Plus My Own 

Kairi watched with avid fascination as Namine conversed in the living room, her body facing the armchair and face genuinely poised as though she was talking to someone, and, according to her and Riku, she was: Xikru.

"Inventive name, Riku." The purpley-haired girl teased her friend who was sat on the couch, feet pulled up and arms folded as if in a huff.

He scowled at her, "Shut up." Namine suddenly laughed and Riku rolled his eyes and shot an angry glare at the armchair, "If _you_ don't shut up I will…" There was a pause and Namine giggled again as Riku began to mutter swear words under his breath.

Kairi stretched and stood up reveling in the sunny glow streaming through her living room window. Like Riku and Sora, she no longer livid with her parents but whereas theirs had died, hers were alive and well and had moved without her when she had gone missing a few years ago. There had been another meteor shower, they were regular on Destiny Islands, but for some reason Kairi had gone out during it but the shower had coincided with a storm and she'd gone missing. Her parents were such avid workers and so involved with their jobs they didn't even notice she'd gone never mind they were still moving without her. She's been found down on the shore by Sora and Riku a few days later but her parents had gone. She'd lived with a few people since then but Sora already had Riku living with him, even after his mum died. No, she'd had to make her own life by getting jobs (yes, more than one.) and getting her own house.

She yawned lazily, she'd stayed up all night with Namine, Riku and their spectral friend that only they could see to try and calm the silveret down enough to breathe let alone speak. She looked round cheerfully, "Okay, here's the plan: we have to figure out what's wrong with Sora and fix it before next month or more precisely, we have five weeks in which to do it!"

"You make that sound so easy…" Riku growled.

"Why have you added a time limit?" Namine asked.

Kairi sighed and slammed her palm into her forehead, "Cos its Halloween then! It's Sora's favorite holiday after Christmas!"

Riku's lip almost curled into a smile as he reminisced then the words came back, _"…I hate you…" _and he shuddered with pain, Kairi looked at him worriedly, rushing over as Namine turned to see Xikru. Kairi couldn't see but she guessed that he'd had a similar reaction as Riku.

"Xik…ruuu…" Riku gasped as his body began to tremble, "Whyy… does… i-it… hurt?"

The transparent silveret lifted his head, he'd doubled over and the upper half of his body was folded over his legs as he tried to ease the pain somehow, he gave Riku a strained grin, "Because…. S-Sora hates us?"

Riku nodded and then breathed a heavy sigh of relief as the pain abated but he could still feel it, like a dull ache in his chest balanced on a knifes edge and ready to topple again and throw him into crippling agony. And Sora was afraid _I_ had too much control over _him_, Riku mused ironically.

Xikru looked up and began to laugh then shook his head as he realized Riku was making a joke. The solid silveret straightened out on the couch and looked over at the still sniggering part of himself and suddenly became serious, "Okay Xikru, you're here for a reason, the fact Sora has rejected you from his body right?"

"Correction: us." Xikru pointed out.

Riku's frown deepened, "Fine, 'us'. Either way, you know more than you're letting on, don't you?"

Xikru paused a moment, then sighed as he reclined back fully in his chair, 'Yeah… I do." Kairi left the room to get some snacks as she couldn't understand what was going on from half a conversation anyway; Namine and Riku were listening intently. "Look, I have been with Sora since you two were sixteen and seventeen. I know everything he ahs ever felt, ever thought and ever been through since then 'til now." Riku nodded, seemed simple enough. "And there are some things… that bare a great weight of relevance on this situation that I know for a fact Sora does not want you to know, Riku."

Riku's eyes widened, "What?"

Xikru sighed and watched as he followed Riku's thought process as the elder tried to think of what that meant, Namine respectfully remained silent. Riku's eyes darted fast as he thought, if Sora didn't want him to know then it had to mean it was something incredibly bad. But hadn't Sora told him everything? Why would he keep something that sounded so important?

"He didn't do it to hurt you, you have to know that." Riku's eyes met Xikru's, mirrored exactly but each conveying something entirely different. "He didn't want you to know his greatest shame and… and sadly I think because he bore the weight of it on his own… it may just have been used against him."

Riku was out of seat faster than a bullet and his hands clamped firmly on the armrests of Xikru's chair as he loomed over the other as though he could hurt him if he wanted to, which he couldn't. "Tell me, now! What happened to Sora?!"

Xikru sighed and leant back in the seat, "If I tell you, you must promise never to use ti against Sora."

"What kind of a question is that?! Of course I'm never going to use it against him!" Riku spat, his face flushed with anger and the urge to break and destroy things becoming one he was having trouble denying.

"Good thing I'm transparent then." Xikru coughed and then sighed as he began to speak, "Look, remember when you first saw Sora after you were captured, and he stabbed Saix? What did he yell?"

Riku thought hard then he heard the words as if he was there again:

"_That…" Sora hissed, "Is for last night."_

Riku's eyes widened, "He… he didn't…"

Xikru nodded, "When Sora was overcome with Darkness, he had no control over himself so he couldn't fight back but it was still rape and Saix knew that. But he did it anyway."

"THAT BASTARD! I'M GONNE RIP OFF HIS DICK!!!" Riku screamed as his hands tightened around the armchair and tore the fabric, his hair was standing on end and his body had begun to glow.

Namine drew back in fear as Kairi came back with the food, the tray falling from her hands in shock and shattering on the floor as she saw Riku. He had lifted off the floor and was surrounded in blinding light, exploding outwards and dissipating to leave him to descend to the floor, two keyblades in hand and clothed in crimson red armor with heart and crown insignias over it surface.

"Riku…" Namine gasped.

"You look… AMAZING!" Kairi cried. "Please tell me that's still you!"

"Of course it's me, Kai!" Riku snapped. Then looked down at his weapons, one was a silvery white twisting around to form a sort of star shape at the end but the other was dark and had a chain running down the center. He'd never seen them before and was slightly unsure what it meant.

"Oblivion and Oathkeeper." Xikru rose from his seat and approached the warrior-style Riku, "They wouldn't have come even had you known you could call them unless you were truly sincere in your wish." He pointed to Oathkeeper, "This means you've made a promise and you are bound to keep it," He gestured to Oblivion, "And this one means you are ready and willing to do anything to keep your promise." Xikru gave him a funny look. "Very few keybladers have been able to change into any of the other forms the keyblade can give, but then again…very few have had a string a heart as you do."

Riku frowned, "Okay, how do you know all of this? You've been with Sora and I doubt he knows any of this when I didn't even know."

"Of course Sora knows, not consciously maybe but he does. He'd be a useless Light if he didn't carry that knowledge." Xikru shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"'Light'… Axel called Sora that too, what does that even mean?"

Xikru sighed, "There's another problem!" He glared at Namine, "Your people, just 'cos he's a light your little friends jump on him like he's the last cookie in the jar and now you may just kill him!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riku yelled.

Namine stepped forward sheepishly, "I think… we need to visit Axel. He'll explain everything there."

* * *

"Riku! Namine, Kairi! And… strange ghost guy who looks oddly like Riku, welcome! We all just got back from the hospital so we just decided to crash at our house." Axel greeted cheerfully. The three plus Xikru entered the house, Xikru opting to go through the wall and straight into the living room and Riku could hear what sounded to be like Roxas, Marluxia and Demyx shout with fright… although Demyx's sounded more like a scream.

The went to the source of the screams and Marluxia was instantly at Namine's side with a gentle kiss on her cheek as though he was magnetized to her. Riku ignored the behavior and watched as Zexion tried to act nonchalant as Demyx crawled into the lilac-haired male's arms and hid from Xikru who was cracking up laughing.

"Who's your friend, Riku?" Zexion asked as Demyx peered at the laughing ghost thing.

Riku shrugged, "Long story. But I have a better one; Xikru says that… well…" Riku frowned. "I don't understand what he says…"

Xikru sighed, 'Clean your ears, Riku. I said: nearly all of the Children of Dark on this island have chosen Sora to be their Light." Xikru glared at each present but oddly enough didn't glare at Zexion or Namine.

Axel sighed, "Oh dear…"

Riku instantly glanced at him, 'What do you mean? Xikru says it might also be a reason why Sora's like the way he is right now!"

"Ri…" Axel tried to approach the still armored Riku but Riku stepped back and summoned a keyblade and pointed it directly at Axel. The gathered people except for Xikru all gasped as the silveret threatened Axel, tears running down his milky skinned cheeks.

"Riku!"

"Don't be stupid! Put that away!"

"Yeah! You know what could happen if you hit us with it!"

"What's gotten in to you?!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BOYRFIEND?!" Riku screamed; his arm that held the keyblade pointed directly at Axel and utterly unwavering. The silveret vaguely noticed it was Oblivion he held.

Axel didn't speak but Roxas stepped forwards, "Look, we didn't mean to. If there was a way to undo it, we would have done it by now."

"What do you mean?!"

Axel sighed and leant back against the wall, "When we were kids, because of our… _nature_, we were supposed to choose someone who would be our Light when we were innocent enough for the choice to have been completely pure." He sighed and thanked Riku as the silveret lowered his weapon but didn't send it away, "I don't remember much of my early years, but when I came to Destiny Islands I was with… I think my third foster family and I was about eight. I met Sora when I was at the beach one day. He mentioned you, a lot, and you were sick or something so you weren't with him. But he played with me for the entire day." Axel sat down on the couch and ran a hand through his hair, "I never understood why, but he made me really... at ease. I wasn't afraid to smile or be myself and with my hectic upbringing that was quite a feat. He played with me everyday after that and even though he was only five, he was my first and best friend and so…. he became my Light."

Riku frowned, 'I still don't understand, what does that mean? You chose Sora to be your Light but what does that mean?"

Xikru bit his lip for a moment then said, "Light and Darkness can't be on their own. If one is without the other it is simply nothingness so a Child of Darkness needs to have a Light. A Light is someone who is entrusted with keeping the Dark person's heart safe."

"Yeah, and I wasn't the first." Axel said sadly. "Larxene told me she was; her foster mother and Sora's mum were good friends and when Sora was born, Larxene was there." Axel smiled faintly at the thought, "Larxene ahs never been good with people but whereas I got over my… problems, with Sora's help I was still young. She didn't meet Sora until she was thirteen and she chose him because when she held him he opened his eyes and smiled at her, his large blue eyes just lit up and he giggled." Axel almost laughed, 'If it wasn't for the age gap, I think you may have had some hard competition for Sora's affections."

Riku didn't respond but Roxas began to speak, "I was the next one who chose him. I was… born, or rather _deposited _by darkness in the same hospital as Sora on the same day he was born and we were right next to each other in that little room with all the babies in the hospital."

"Nursery?" Axel supplied.

"Sure, anyway, I don't remember anything because I was just a baby but I remember someone holding my hand really tightly, it's more a feeling really, not a memory. I think that may have been Sora because I was so afraid and so alone that I just latched onto that hand as tight as I could and prayed with all my might that they'd never let go and I wanted them to be with me forever." Roxas sighed. "I know the hand never stayed because Sora was picked up by his parents and I know I got put into care so I didn't get my wish… but my dark powers… one was that link to him, remember? Before it got broken? Well, maybe I did get my wish because he and I were so closely linked that we were like brothers." Roxas sighed, "I think I chose him to be my Light, too."

"I was about twelve when I met him." Marluxia said suddenly. All eyes turned to him who was staring at the carpet as if it was playing his memories before him, "I was lost because I'd run away from home. I didn't live on the main island like I do now and I hated my foster family with a passion so I'd rowed as fast and as far as I could. I ended up down by the caves near the sea shore but I didn't know that at the time. Sora had a school project and was colleting things from the rock pools near the caves where I was." Marluxia smiled as he reminisced. "I nearly gave the poor kid a heart attack when I came running out of the cave. I was so distraught because I didn't know where I was and whether or not I was going to live. I begged him not to send me back as if he even knew what I was on about but he just smiled and took my hand as he lead me to his house. His mother made me dinner and washed my clothes and let me stay the night. When my foster parents came to the main island to look for me, I had to leave but I never lost contact with him and even managed to convince my parents that going to the high school here would be more beneficial."

Riku looked at Namine who shook her head and held her hands up defensively, "I didn't choose Sora." She began to blush and looked down, "Even though I probably knew Sora longer I ended up choosing Marluxia." The mentioned male jumped and stared at her, eyes wide with surprise, she continued sheepishly, "I didn't know anything about Lights or even much about dark powers let alone that I was going to get any but when I met Marluxia and I saw his dedication to caring fro his plants and how gentle he could be… I just…" She blushed and hid her face in her hands as Marluxia enveloped her in a tight hug, kissing her hands lightly as she became a rather becoming shade of red.

Demyx made a sad face, 'I'm sorry, Riku. I didn't mean to. I am really sorry; Zexy, but I chose Sora too." He made a really pained face and laced his fingers with Zexion's, "It was before I met you and I was at one of those carnivals or whatever and my foster father said I couldn't have any ice cream, he even hit me when I started crying." Demyx shrugged as if it didn't bother him but Zexion's face immediately darkened and the lights flickered for a moment, Demyx didn't notice. "Either way, I was really upset and I desperately wanted an ice cream, I was only about… seven. But then, Sora came along. He was with his mother but when he saw me crying he came running over but he had an ice cream when I didn't so I started crying even harder. He tried to calm me down but I told him I really wanted an ice cream so… he did the nicest thing ever and gave me his." Demyx looked so happy it was almost comical.

Axel smacked his head, 'If it was so easy to become your Light I figured Zexion would have had that position owned by now!"

Demyx scowled, "Hey! It was before I met Zexy and what Sora did was so nice and meant so much to me because it was the first kind thing anyone had ever done for me until then." The dirty-blond smiled happily, "I wanted to give him something special in return but I had nothing… so I guess he became my Light!"

"Awww!" Kairi cooed.

Riku turned to Zexion, "What about you?"

Zexion shook his head. "No, Demyx is my Light." Demyx jumped and stared at his lover as though he'd been struck by lightening.

"Are you serious?!" The sitar player gasped. Zexion nodded and almost died of asphyxiation as his boyfriend leapt on him and crushed him with the tightest hug ever that con only be achieved by Demyx who is under the influence of a Zexion induced high.

Riku collapsed into a chair, his armor clanking noisily. Xikru looked round then asked, "He's wearing a suit of blood red armor," The transparent male pointed at Riku, "And not one of you has asked yet."

Axel shrugged, "It was a dress yesterday and a knight today, so what? Plus, I've seen him in armor before, admittedly it looked a lot less evil than this but whatever."

"Evil?" Xikru mused, " I guess it depends on what angle you look at it from. He's wearing that because his heart reacted with his conviction and the power pf the keyblade gave him the ability to fulfill his promise."

"What promise is that?" Zexion asked.

Xikru grinned, "Why, to get Sora back of course!"

"Hang on a moment!" Riku yelled suddenly, Oblivion vanishing from his hand as he rubbed his temples to relieve his stress, "Let me get this straight; almost everyone here plus Larxene gave Sora their hearts to guard and then I gave him mine _on top_ of all that?!" Riku slumped into the chair even more, "NO WONDER HE'D THE WAY HE IS! He's got to take care of way more people than I would expect a mother to take care of!"

Axel nodded, "It would explain why Xemnas and Saix were so intent on getting Sora, as part of our little sessions with them we had to discover who our Lights were. When they found out that Sora was the connection to get to all of us they realized how to control us."

Namine frowned, fully recovered from her prior embarrassment, "But that doesn't explain why he had power over Zexion, Demyx is his Light. I know eh couldn't control me because I didn't have my powers but what about Zexion?"

Roxas frowned in thought, "But… if through Sora they could control Demyx… from there they could control Zexion as well."

Everyone nodded, that seemed logical.

Riku suddenly sat bolt upright, "Xikru, you said that without Light and Darkness being together, there's nothing, right?" Xikru nodded, "If Sora's under the influence of Darkness in a way he wasn't last time like he's completely being controlled and not one part of him is free to be himself, and I'll be 1000munny that's the case, then… then he isn't anyone's light right now."

Everyone's eyes widened as their minds followed the thought and found no other solution, Zexion looked completely shocked and for him to be showing any emotion than stoic indifference and for two days in a row was worrying, "If he isn't your Light then… you have your hearts back!"

"That means…" Axel couldn't finish. Instead he held his hands up and concentrated hard until he was grunting with effort but not a flicker of fire came from him.

Demyx began to panic, whimpers of denial escaped him as he began to ram his hands forwards in the normal motion he used when he was trying to command water but nothing happened, there wasn't any water; there wasn't a drop. Marluxia's hand stiffened and formed a claw shape as he pulled it up from his side like he did when he summoned plants but nothing happened. Demyx began to panic more; Axel was running his hands though his hair so fast he was sure to go bald. Roxas was trying out every trick he knew about his dark powers but nothing worked.

Namine frowned then snapped her fingers and in a dark shimmer she was on the other side of the room, "I'm okay, I think. But this is still very bad." Everyone nodded, she looked at Zexion, can you still use you're powers?"

He shrugged then unfolded one arm and with a flick of his wrist the lamp beside the couch exploded. Everyone jumped and leapt away. "I'm fine." Zexion said simply.

* * *

Not too bad a cliffie and I love the ending, Zexions is so cool! I love them all so much!!! Normally I hate Kairi, well, I hate her in the game but as my newly revamped character she's okay. Tolerable at any rate. I hope you enjoyed it and the review messages may or may not happen again but they took almost as long to write as the chapter did! Hope you enjoyed it and please review because, as most of you know, your reviews cast a magical spell over me and give me the power to write faster and generate more!

Akaiba xxx


	7. Fears Keep Me Alive

Okay, don't hate me. I know its really short but i got a queery about my grammar and spelling msitakes (i'm sure you all noticed them, hell theres loads simply in my AN's) so i wanted to take more time on the chapters. If you honestly don't care son long as its marginally understandable, tell me and i'll just type and update. Lol, its all about the audience folks! Love you and please Review.

**

* * *

**

**Fears Keep Me Alive**

Kairi folded her arms and pouted, "So I'm the only one who can't see Xikru?"

Roxas shook his head, "Nope." He thought for a moment then said, "It's easy to understand like this: we," He gestured to the Children of Dark, "Can see him. Riku can see him because it's his heart, of course. And… well, that's all we know so far."

Axel snorted, "Please, that's the _least_ of our problems! Riku's on a warpath, Sora's gone mental and we believe he's been infected with darkness so most of our hearts have decided to come home." He growled and slammed his fist down on the table, "FUCK! I don't have any powers! In fact, there are only two of us here who do, I don't know about Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord or Laxeaus because they've never told anyone who their Lights are. It's ridiculous! One of the most important times when our Light needs us and we can't protect him!"

"Riku being 'on the warpath' as you so eloquently put it, may be the only way Sora can be safe and don't doubt Namine's or my powers!" Zexion cried.

Axel leapt out of his seat and glared at the smaller man across the table, "I never said that!"

Zexion unfolded his arms and slammed them down on the table, hard, as he rose from his chair and matched Axel's stance, 'You were thinking it!"

"Prove it, short-ass!"

"Unlike some idiot, I still have my powers and I can smell what you're thinking!"

"Liar! You can sense what he's feeling not exactly what he's thinking!" Roxas cried.

Demyx made a noise of outrage and growled, "Don't call Zexy a lair and he's so good at his powers anyway he _can_ tell what someone's thinking!"

"Either way I wouldn't put a dog's fate let alone Sora's in the hands of a psychopath who can blow stuff up and 'smell' people!" Roxas yelled back.

Demyx let out a battle cry and lunged at the small blond, catching him waist height and throwing both of them onto the kitchen floor. They'd spread out through the house to try and think but things were so tense due to the realization that most of them had lost their powers that it was impossible to control Axel at all. Axel depended on his fire power quite a lot, not like it was his sole purpose in life but without it he felt empty inside and he was becoming increasingly agitated.

Marluxia sighed and moved away from Namine's side as they both entered the kitchen and found Demyx and Roxas rolling around on the floor dead set on killing the other and Axel and Zexion having a stare-off with the occasional object near Zexion 'mysteriously' exploding as he got more angry.

Namine stormed up to the table and slammed her hands down on it. Kairi winced and murmured something about her poor table as Namine's pearly blue eyes darkened and the air around them became cold and heavy. A pissed off Namine was not good.

"Both of you stop it!" She shouted, neither moved, "I'll tell you this now, neither of you are helping the situation at all!" They both continued to glare at the other.

The petit blonde sighed dramatically and lifted both her arms elegantly, levitating both Axel and Zexion a little way off the ground to both their surprise and then swung her lower arms in an inward circle. The faces of the two males were priceless as they were suddenly encased in thick glass in the shape of a lotus. Namine sighed as the glass solidified and Zexion began to yell at her accompanied by Axel's cries of protest and the occasional banging on the prison. She ignored them and instead turned to Roxas and Demyx who Marluxia had successfully separated.

"You two should know better than this." They hung their heads slightly, "Sticking up for your boyfriend's is one thing but fighting childishly whilst one friend is in mortal peril? Can you really call yourselves Sora's friends?" She turned back to the man and elder teen in the glass shapes, "As for you two… Sora trusts all of us to look out for him. You both know as well as I that Sora wouldn't be all of your Lights if he hadn't willingly accepted it and to accept so many he deserves our protection!" She put her hands on her hips and scowled, "I don't want to hear another word pass your lips if it is not going to help Sora, do I make myself understood?"

They nodded and she released them, the glass melting away into nothingness as she left the room with Marluxia following.

* * *

"Maybe… maybe we can't help Sora. I mean, maybe he doesn't need my help." Riku mumbled to the sky.

Xikru rolled onto his side a little and gave himself a sad look. Riku had escaped through Kairi's bathroom window and made his way up and onto the roof, naturally Xikru followed but the heart was wondering whether he wanted a reply or maybe he should just leave Riku alone then he remembered it was himself he was thinking about he knew he'd want comforting.

"He does need your help; if he didn't then I wouldn't be here." Xikru pointed out.

Riku shook his head, "He escaped from Saix and Xemnas control without my help."

"He had your help." Xikru corrected, Riku gave him a confused look, "I was with him and I am you. Ever since you gave him your heart he's always had you to guide him. We have always been there for him and we will continue to do so." Xikru lifted a knee and propped his head on his arm with his elbow resting on his knee, "He must feel so alone…"

Riku shivered then sighed heavily, "He does… I can feel it." Riku lay back on the roof and curled up on his side. "I can feel how confused he is. Saix hasn't come to visit him because Saix is dead and Sora thinks its Saix he loves and he's hurting so much." Riku put his face in his hands, "He's hurting and there's nothing I can do to fix it." Xikru was startled by the sobbing noises he could hear coming from himself, "I want to see him so much!"

Xikru panicked, "You can't!"

"I know I can't! I'm not a complete idiot!" Riku snapped as he rubbed his eyes fiercely, "I can feel it in my chest where you should be, I heard him say he hated me once and I am still reeling!" Just as the words passed his lips he and Xikru jerked as the now familiar and despised pain ran through them like lightening. "Oh fuck!" Riku spat.

Xikru heaved a breath, a hand on his transparent chest as he tried to breathe, "Okay, let's promise never to think about that again!"

"Deal!" Riku gasped as he fell back again and lay stretched out on the tiled roof, "I want to see him but I know I can't." Riku turned on his side again, his back to Xikru to hide his rapidly filling eyes as he tried to control himself. He knew he couldn't hide from Xikru because the damn heart could feel what he was feeling. "I just want to hold him again, that night on the beach seems so long ago and we were so happy… so happy for such a short time."

Xikru laughed bitterly, no humor in his tone whatsoever, "Guess all the worlds are conspiring to tear Sora and us apart, huh?"

Riku nodded slowly. Xikru sighed and crept over to the other, Riku saw him coming out the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow as the other rested his head on his shoulder and began to make himself comfortable on the solid male. "Comfy there?"

Xikru nodded. "I know you really don't like having me around and especially at a time like this, but I feel safer when I am near you and I know you feel the same. We are one and the same." Riku's mirrored reflection pointed out.

Riku gave a grunt of acknowledgement and put his head back down to sleep, "Just so you know, I still love Sora. Sorry pal but even if you are me, you stand no chance against him."

Xikru burst out laughing and Riku couldn't stop the grin that spread across his own face, "I still love him too, don't worry, I am not hitting on you at all and I don't want a date. I just want to sleep, 'kay?"

Riku nodded again, "Night, me, myself and I."

Xikru sniggered, "Oh don't tell me you've got some other body part wondering around here too?" The joke was bad and based on the fact Riku had referred to three people but Riku felt the need to reply in typical Riku fashion but of course, Xikru saw it coming. "Don't even bother." The ghost warned and the two fell asleep with faint smiles reflected on their faces.

* * *

Marluxia put a hand on Namine's shoulder as she opened her eyes, she smiled up at him and he returned the smile with a slight blush to his cheeks. Zexion looked over from the couch he was lying on, his back against one arm rest with a sleeping Demyx lying on his legs and head resting on his chest, a hand sneaked under the lilac-haired male's shirt to lie over his heartbeat.

"Did it work?" Zexion asked.

Namine nodded, "Seems Riku's heart is linked to us just as much as Sora's is because of its close proximity to Sora's heart. It seems to have grown rather used to having our hearts around and likes listening to me."

Demyx yawned as he opened one eye lazily, "Let's pretend I know what that means?"

Namine rolled her eyes and Zexion gave a half-smile at his lover's cuteness, "It means, we may be able to use Xikru without having to hurt Riku, the last time Riku saw Sora it left Riku in a lot of pain."

"Why?"

"Because Sora said the worst thing he could have possibly said to the person who had dedicated their life to him, he told Riku he hated him." Demyx gasped as Zexion continued. "That's why we can't risk Riku seeing Sora again until this is all sorted because now that Sora is under the influence of darkness, there's no telling what he could do and what repercussions it could have on Riku."

Demyx frowned, "Xikru's Riku's heart right? Isn't it more dangerous to let Sora near his heart than his body?"

Zexion let out a little snort, "This is Riku we're talking about, his heart is very strong and even if it's an unpredictable and often delicate thing never doubt its power. Its mere presence may snap Sora out of it."

Axel came into the room with drinks with Roxas and Kairi who were also carrying drinks. As they handed them out Axel spoke very softly, "Xikru was with Riku when they went in to see Sora, I remember seeing him there but I was more concerned with Sora at the time. Either way; don't count on it instantly fixing Sora." He sat down, back against a wall next to Roxas while he thought out loud, "I think… I think Xemnas may still be alive and he may just have more of a hand in this than we know."

Zexion gave a nod of his head, "Marluxia… that comment you made yesterday about Xemnas having the power to bring us back? I think it may be closer to the truth than any of us know." He sighed and Demyx shifted uncomfortably at the imposing words his lover spoke, "My only worry is, when he brings us back… are we the ones in control or is he?"

There was silence for a moment as everyone considered the possibility when Zexion became startled at the wetness he could feel through his shirt on his chest. He looked down to see Demyx shaking, handfuls of the elder's shirt clutched in his fists.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked softly so as not to catch too many peoples attention but that was pointless as they were all looking over anyway. At the sound of his boyfriend's voice his grip tightened until he was sure the shirt was either going to mould to the shape of hands or he was going to tear it. "Demyx? Demyx!" Zexion was beginning to panic, although he'd never admit it, when the blond failed to respond when suddenly Demyx spoke.

"I don't want to be anyone but me!" Demyx cried suddenly. He pushed his forehead against Zexion's chest and cried louder, "I don't want to be controlled! I don't want to lose my friends! I don't want to be dark!" He broke away from Zexion suddenly and leapt up from the couch, "I'm gonna go save Sora!"

As he made for the exit Zexion vanished with a loud 'crack' and then reappeared before Demyx, arms outstretched to catch the sitar player by his waist and restrain him, pointedly ignoring the cries of protest.

"Demyx!" Namine cried as one of the blonds' flailing hands caught Zexion's jaw hard and flung the lilac-haired man back a few feet and into a wall.

There was dead silence, Demyx had frozen deadly still and even stopped breathing as he watched Zexion whose hair had fallen into his face, shrouding his expression. Biting his lip and swallowing his fear Demyx approached his lover cautiously, "Z-Zex?"

The silence continued as Zexion took a breath and then faster a cat, Zexion had tripped Demyx and had him pinned to the floor and utterly defenseless. Demyx looked up into the dark purple eyes that seemed to constantly move and saw they were a raging whirlwind, then he noticed the trickle of blood running out of Zexion's mouth and down his lip and chin, a contrast of scarlet on paper white.

"Dem…" Zexion said softly, his hand tightening slightly around Demyx' wrists, "You can't go and even see Sora right now. You have no means of protection and he's likely to kill you. Even if the Sora we know would never, this one will." Zexion took a calming breath and blinked slowly as his temper calmed. "Leave it to me and Namine, we can handle him."

Demyx nodded obediently and Zexion backed off with a gentle kiss and reclaimed his previous seat on the couch without a sound. Everyone was in total shock but no one dared question the odd behavior. They reasoned that had it been anyone other than Demyx, Zexion wouldn't have hesitated to shove there head through a wall.

* * *

Sora looked out the window sadly. His mind burned and he couldn't sleep. He hasn't slept since the moment he'd woken the day before. He began to scowl, those stupid freaks of Light had to have something to do with it and why Saix hadn't shown up. Thinking about Riku and he's stupid groupies seemed to make his mind and chest hurt even more, had to be because Saix had been kept away by them.

His eyes gazed up at the stars and he found that try as he might, the hate he knew should have been there wasn't. There was no insatiable desire to destroy all of Light and have Dark reign supreme, not even the want to crush Riku was in him when he knew it was before. It had to have been, his mind was so foggy he wasn't sure of anything but his chest hurt like his heart was bleeding and he couldn't think about anyone for too long. Nothing was clear only the impulses to believe certain facts but he was at a loss for what he was supposed to think when even his mind didn't know why.

He jumped when there was a faint clunk at the door of the room but in the silence of the hospital, it sounded like a drum. Sora's head whirled round to peer as a figure steeped through the door, shutting it behind them and staying in the shadows as they watched the burnet. Sora's face brightened; there could be only one person who'd visit him.

"I knew you'd come!" Sora smiled brightly.

The figure laughed bitterly, the tone amused but at the same time accusative, "Sorry Sora. I don't know who you were expecting, but I can guarantee it wasn't me."

* * *

Who is the strange person visiting Sora in the dead of night? How come scary nurses didn't stop them? Who could it be? I don't even know! Lol, don't mind me. Just outta curiousity, silly question really buy, does anyone out there have REALLY bad guy problems? I struggle so hard to just get this guy I like to spend time with me and its depresses me. :( I want him to love me too!!!!

Akaiba xxx


	8. The Ghost Just Out of Reach

**The Ghost Just Out of Reach**

Riku sat bolt upright on the roof, his eyes wide and alert as if instantly in stealth mode but his appearance that of a ruffled teen who had been deep in sleep a moment ago. He glanced over his shoulder to look for Xikru but he couldn't see the oddly different copy of himself anywhere.

The disappearance of the heart was unusual but not on his list of priorities at the moment. His armor clanking noisily as he made to stand he scowled, the stupid outfit designed to save Sora was not useful for any plan involving sneaking and not involving rushing in guns blazing. Sighing he reached to remove the offending armor when suddenly the shiny metal began to glow as if burning white hot, springing away from his body and spinning around him it slammed back onto him as something else.

Staring wide eyed at the now blue outfit that almost resembled a tracksuit. He pulled a face but admired the intricate designs stitched into it seamlessly. He hefted the keyblades that, eager to help, had summoned themselves into his loose palms. He shrugged and then leapt from the roof as if it were an everyday occurrence. Landing in a roll and then straightening he stared towards the hospital.

"Whether you or anyone else likes it, I'm coming for you; I can feel you need me."

* * *

Sora glared up at the figure that stepped closer to him, every step and feature seeming printed in his brain but he knew something was wrong and yet he couldn't place it. Instead, he did what his mind told him to until his heart was able to catch up.

"You're late." Sora accused.

Saix moved over to the bed gracefully and leant over to gave a gentle kiss on Sora's cheek as if he were a husband returning from work, "Sorry, love, I had to make sure those Light freaks wouldn't be trying anything funny again."

The small brunet thought over the answer for a moment then deemed it acceptable and welcomed the bluet by wrapping his arms around Saix waist, pulling the elder onto the bed to sit just by him. "As long as you're here now, I don't mind." He said it as if it were on automatic. The other didn't seem to notice but the words rang hollow in Sora's ears, as if he'd heard them before but with more feeling.

Sora could feel Saix running a hand through his hair as lay himself over the others lap, he felt like he should be feeling something but all he could feel was the guilt he wasn't feeling anything. Nothing registered, it all felt empty and cold as if it meant nothing.

"You know I love to spend time with you and especially like this…" Saix suddenly interrupted the brunet's thoughts, "But, sadly, we still have things we need to do."

Sora moved away as Saix rose, his hand shooting out to grab at the black sleeve of the elder's robe as Saix flicked a wrist. The blue-haired elder ignored the tug and instead focused his eyes on the person coming into the room. A familiar silver-haired male crossed the room followed by an even more familiar silveret. Sora grinned evilly at Xemnas who gave a wry smirk back before gripping the transparent form of Riku and pushing the teen to the floor.

The brunet growled, "What are you doing here?!" He yelled at Riku, "I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"Actually, you said you hated me." The form of Riku retorted and then shuddered in pain as if someone had struck him.

Xemnas gave him an almost nonchalant kick and sent the ghost form to the floor, "Sora, this isn't Riku. This is a sick creation they've had that sneaky Vexen create, for what purpose I do not know."

Riku, struggling with the ropes binding his hands managed to kneel again and glared through his silver bangs at all three of them, his eyes finally resting on Sora, "My name is Xikru. I am not a 'creation', I am Riku's heart and I've come back for Sora." He turned to Saix and Xemnas, "You two will not succeed. Sora's heart and I are far too strong for you to stand a chance of fooling him!"

Another kick and Xikru was sprawled on the cold tiles of the hospital room again, spitting blood. Xemnas brushed off his hands as if he felt dirty for even touching the other, "Listen to his lies… terrible creation really, couldn't fool anyone."

Sora seemed to have his eyes fixed on Xikru as he spoke, "Why is he transparent?"

"We interrupted the completion of the creation and managed to bring it to you; I figured you'd want to see what they'd been up to." Xemnas's lips formed a frightening sneer as he continued, "Plus, I know how much you hate being cooped up for too long and I figured you could use a stress reliever."

The brunet didn't seem to hear him and remained fixated on Xikru, "But… he's like a ghost, and yet his hands are bound with solid rope and we can touch him…" Sora's eyes narrowed, "And he's fading by the second…"

Xemnas frowned and Saix shot him a panicked look. Sora began to move across the bed, his hand slowly reaching out towards Xikru when Saix shot towards him, catching the teen around the chest and pressing him back, away from the transparent young man.

"Stay back, Sora." Saix said sharply then remembered Sora thought he and Saix were a couple and harsh words are rarely and damningly exchanged between lovers, he sweetened his tone, "I don't want him to hurt you, love." Saix could practically hear Xemnas grinding his teeth at the words not directed at him, the blue-haired man continued for his own amusement, "If he were to hurt you, I don't know what I'd do…"

Sora never took his eyes from Xikru but nodded slowly. Suddenly the room shook slightly and they heard a distant explosive noise, Xemnas' scowl deepened and he pointed at Saix, "Go find out what that was."

Saix gave him a smug smirk and slid from the bed, his hand staying in contact with Sora's for as long as he could just to tease the other man as he made his exit. Sora could see Xikru's face twist with disgust and longing, all mixing into despair as he watched and the brunette couldn't figure out why. He looked over to Xemnas who watched the room door click shut then turned to Xikru.

"Where is Riku?" The elder silveret demanded.

Xikru spat at him, a good shot from a good four feet disadvantage and on his knees. Sora wanted to laugh but he wasn't rooting for Xikru, he was on Xemnas side so he firmly closed his mouth but he knew by the familiar glint in Xikru's eye the younger silveret had seen the faint smile that passed his lips. Why was that look so familiar? He'd never spent more than minutes in Riku's company and a few seconds always ended with things exploding and left tattered… that memory seemed solid but not in the way he had found it. He dreaded to think what it really came from.

Xemnas backhanded Xikru and sent the smaller male flying into the hospital wall just as another explosion sounded from outside the door, this one much closer.

* * *

Riku stormed into the building, irrespective of those who were trying to sleep and recuperate from whatever ailment they had. The only thing on his 'to do' list was Sora, although the same could be said for his 'to fuck' list but that one had been put on hold… for now…

He hefted the keyblade again and roared, "FIRA!" A large burning fireball Axel would have been proud of leapt from the tip to collide with the nearest wall and pull the concrete to encase itself in a smoldering tomb upon the once sparkling clean floor.

Riku let out a cackle. Something was definitely wrong with Sora, Xikru and him. The fact there was something seriously wrong with him let him know something was wrong with them, odd circle but it was one of the best buddy systems he'd ever seen. He lifted the weapon again, "FIRA!" Another wall fell to the floor as he heard faint footsteps approaching. He grinned, finally, he'd got someone's attention. The reception had been closed and empty so he needed someone to come to him because he didn't have time to waste finding them.

He span around as he heard the steps nearing and was about to put away the blade when he saw the long, spiked, blue hair of an unwelcome face.

* * *

Saix looked across the waiting area to the entrance way. His first shock came at the glass littering all the way across the space to the far wall which was a fair way, the remnants of the entrance way door and windows scattered like sparkling diamond dust along the floor. The second surprise was however the silhouetted figure standing against the glare of the street lamps outside facing into the darkness of the hospital.

The bluet gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, ready to fight as he made his presence known, his boots tapping across the floor as he approached. The figure turned slightly so the light illuminated half his face, the rest cast in shadow and striking the other with an intimidating look as Saix saw two blades lifted from the male's sides, one spiraled and white, the other dark and chained. The elder male's scowl deepened as he saw the familiar silver hair, the unforgiving aqua eyes that could be so gentle one moment and as hard as steel another.

"Riku…" Saix suddenly sneered as the figure's eyebrows knitted in a mirrored scowl.

"What have you done with Sora?"

"And what, pray tell, makes you think I'll tell you?"

Riku moved suddenly, Oathkeeper raised and poised to strike when Saix' wrist flicked and a large pointed spear-like weapon with heavy, thickly tipped star shapes. Without bothering to assess his opponent's weaponry anymore Riku lunged forwards, both blades slicing up and down to clash off the spear Saix angled to deflect both attacks.

* * *

"Tell me where they are hiding and what they are planning!" Xemnas demanded landing another kick to the stomach.

Sora flinched as the boot connected and he could almost here the rib crack as the pain flashed across Xikru's face. He could see the other wanted to get away; he was holding his head proud and refused to say anything, the only sounds passing his lips being grunts of pain. He even held the tears that Sora could see collecting in his transparent eyes back.

The brunet flinched again as another kick was given and unwillingly received. He saw the pain and he saw the indifference. His mind seared hot with pain as though as he looked on his mind failed to comprehend what he saw. He was on Xemnas side, right? But Xemnas was hurting Xikru…. They didn't know Xikru, as far as Sora knew he'd done nothing wrong. But Xemnas said he was on Riku's side, and they were fighting Riku, right? But why should he just take Xemnas' word? Because he was his leader. But he was hurting Xikru. Who's bad. Why?

Sora bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, his eyes beginning to leak tears he couldn't trace a source from. He looked over to Xikru who had also begun to cry.

Xemnas was saying something but Sora couldn't hear him, his gaze locked with Xikru's and he guessed Xikru couldn't hear Xemnas either.

No… he _knew_ he couldn't hear Xemnas.

_Sora…_

"LOOK AT ME! TELL ME WHERE THE CHILDREN OF DARK ARE HIDING!" Xemnas roared, breaking through their trance with yet another blow to Xikru's torso.

Xemnas pulled his foot back to kick the younger silveret again when he heard a rustle of plastic sheets and suddenly Xemnas was staring at Sora, the brunet's arms outstretched in a protective stance over the silveret.

"Sora?!"

"I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Sora cried suddenly, his eyes wide and shining with defiance as he glared up at the elder.

The tan older male seemed at a loss for words for a moment then his face was a mask of hurt as he said, "I thought you were on my side… we can't let Riku and Mickey win, Sora…" Xemnas saw Sora's resolve falter at the words he believed were what were right so he continued, "We can't let them trick everyone else the way they tricked you…"

"Riku never tricked you!" Xikru spat, his words coming out between hissed breaths and spraying blood and saliva on the floor. Sora half turned to look wide-eyed at Xikru, the male was curled up in a fetal position, his hands still tied and pinned painfully behind him. The older teen looked like he was dying. "Riku would never trick you, Mickey is another matter but Riku loves you so much he gave you his heart."

Sora was about to object when the immediate memory became fuzzy and suddenly Xikru's claim didn't seem so absurd. Xemnas sensed Sora's hesitation and jumped in, "Don't listen to its lies! He's a puppet! Created to come and take you away from your true cause!" Xemnas reached out to Sora, his gloved fingers extended in offer of good will, "Don't let them break you!"

"Sora…" Xikru murmured through his blood, "Don't listen… to the words shouted at you. Just… do what you know… is right…" He offered a broken smile, "I have faith in you."

"Xikru…?"

The ghost-like teen's smile seemed so bright and then his face went slack, his head resting on the cold tiles so limply and suddenly Sora could feel the cold too, his bare feet so numb and the hospital nightgown he wore over his simple shorts doing nothing to ebb the chill that shot straight through him. He fell to his knees and reached out to Xikru.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Xemnas screamed as Sora's fingers brushed against the silver locks over clear ivory skin which Sora had expected to go straight through but could feel as solid as a real person.

There was a blinding flash and Sora's face went slack, his eyes half-closed with a serene smile on his face as his body became like jelly and only word rested upon his cherry lips, "Riku."

* * *

RIKU!

Riku froze with a start and fell to the floor as the cry ran through him like lightening. He winced and looked up wildly; one blade raised over his head to shield him from the blow that he knew was following him.

But it never came, He opened his eyes sharply to see Saix looking off towards the corridor he had entered from before, Riku assumed he'd heard the cry as well, then he suddenly felt a chill as though he'd swallowed ice. He looked back at Saix and saw an expression of horror turn to one of grim determination and then he took off down the corridor to Sora's room.

* * *

"You are a fool!" Xemnas roared as Sora's prone body lay half-conscious on the floor. "If you think you can escape me so easily you are a fool!" He gripped the front of Sora's nightgown and lifted the small body off the floor, "I will have my revenge!"

* * *

Zexion's hand shot out to Demyx's; clenching it so tight he made the sitar player squeak with pain. The lilac-haired male's eyes were wide with fright and Axel looked over to see Namine the same, her hands clenched tight so the knuckles were white and her blue eyes so impossibly wide.

"Xemnas… has Sora…and something's going wrong…" Zexion managed to breath, his words barely over a wind's whisper.

* * *

Larxene stormed down the street, Lexaeus, Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord and Vexen following huffily. After her powers had mysteriously disappeared she knew immediately something was wrong with Sora. She had gone round to each of her friend's house to see if they knew where he was and had then demanded they accompany her, in the middle of the night, to find the wayward brunet.

Vexen pulled a face and shivered, "And just why did we have to come?" He sneezed, "It's bloody freezing."

"Because I have no method of defense and I'll kill you otherwise." She snapped. He was right though, it was freezing but she was definitely not in the mood for his whining.

Vexen was about to point out the oxymoron of that sentence then caught his tongue fast enough to prevent his gender and/or face from being altered the moment the sentence left his lips. He instead grumbled to himself as the crested the hill towards the area of town where Sora lived. As the stood at the top they saw the small area of town with its many houses so snugly cuddled up warmly shielded from the choppy ocean waters near the cliffs and beaches… like the hospital…

Suddenly there faces were lit by a dim fiery glow as a small part of the hospital exploded.

There was dead silence as the rumblings subsided and the dust fell in the distance. All five pairs of eyes were wide with shock and just simply staring.

"Who's betting this is somehow linked to Sora and Riku?" Xigbar murmured with a shake of his head.

Xaldin gave a brief incline of his hide, his dreadlocks falling of his broad shoulders, "Trouble does seem to follow those two like a plague…"

"… and they appear to chase after it as well." Luxord commented.

Larxene smacked Luxord hard and ignored the indignant 'ow', "Come on you idiots, if they're in trouble again then we need to help!"

Vexen's eyes widened in shock but it was Xaldin who spoke, "… one might assume you're worried?"

Larxene began to run down the hill yelling, "Sora has been my little brother for longer than you have a had a working penis so shut up and follow me or you can kiss your penis good bye!" behind her as she went, only two antennae-like strands of hair bouncing wildly over her sleeked back blonde hair.

* * *

I am really sorry. Its been ages since I've updadted and for the first week i had a terrible excuse ( i forgot) then my grandad had a stroke, my coursework was due, my parents and i kept arguing so i was banned from the computer, my friend sent my computer a virus accidently and various other thigns i won't bore you with but I am exceptionally sorry.

Please forgive me.

Akaiba xxx


	9. Tortured From the Inside Out

**Tortured From the Inside Out.**

Zexion shuddered and leapt up from his seat, grabbing Namine's hand as he passed her and hauling her from her seat, the poor girl caught by surprise and squeaking with fright as the older male practically dragged her from the living room, out the front door and off in the direction of the previous explosion.

Demyx, Marluxia, Axel and Roxas ran to the door as they left, staring after them as they all thought exactly the same thing rapidly.

"Do they expect us to sit here and wait for them to come back?" Demyx asked softly, one hand curled around the door frame and the other curled against his chin innocently.

Marluxia snorted, "Probably."

"Do we obey?" Roxas chewed his lip. "I mean, we would probably only get in the way, what with no powers and all…"

Axel mimicked Marluxia's snort and hissed, "And since when have I or any of us obeyed anyone?"

Roxas gave a fair nod of his head and looked down at Demyx who smiled faintly, "Anywhere Zexy goes, I go."

Marluxia grinned, "Anywhere Nami goes, I go."

Roxas sighed in feigned annoyance, "And wherever you idiots go, we go." He gestured to Axel and himself.

The tall redhead through back his head and laughed hard, a manic sound that leapt from his stomach like it was the laugh he was really supposed to have and it frightened the three males present. Wiping his left eye slightly he grinned at them, "Seems trouble is named 'Sora'."

"Very funny." A female voice snapped. They all looked down the front garden path to the pavement where Larxene stood with Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen and Luxord behind her. "I saw and heard the explosion at the hospital; I'm guessing Sora's there?"

Axel nodded. Xaldin sighed, "As I said before: like a plague…"

The four in the doorway raised eyebrows but Larxene waved them off as unimportant, "Come on you idiots, Sora needs us, right?" They nodded, "THEN GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!" She hollered into the well past midnight dark hour on the small island.

Axel was only mildly surprised at Larxene's sudden appearance; she always turned up when Sora was in trouble and always dragged her four friends along for the ride.

In a flash all nine of them were charging down the empty road, pavement a thing of the past as their feet pounded off the cold tarmac slashed with white paint here and there, all headed in unison to the hospital.

It began to rain.

* * *

Riku leapt to his feet and followed the retreating form of Saix down the corridor he'd gone down recently, only under slightly different circumstances. He realized that Xemnas and Saix hadn't moved Sora as he passed all the familiar signs and doors, all indicating he was getting closer to Sora.

Then he came to a slight… obstacle.

He paused at the sight, Saix had disappeared and he had come face to face with… well, nothing really…

The section of hospital that should have been there… wasn't. There was rubble everywhere, dust clinging in the air, clogging his lungs, tangling in his hair and settling on his sweat sheened face as his blank expression turned to that of horror: Sora was okay, right?

"Sora?!" Riku cried, his feet taking charge and maneuvering him down the unstable pile of rubble and entering the outside like passing through a curtain of rain to land the three feet down on the grass of the cliff, the edge only being 300 yards away. He looked around and caught a flash of pale green and silver. He looked back and saw Sora stood further away, close to the edge and tumbling waves with Xemnas watching him amusedly. "SORA!"

The brunet jumped and looked towards the sound of the voice, his clothes soaked through, his skin turned gooseflesh and his lips blue in the downpour. Sora seemed to be relieved Riku as there, his small hand pulling out for the warmth of his body to reach for Riku as Xemnas snapped his fingers.

The rain was falling hard and fast, smacking off everything it touched with an almost deafening rhythm as Sora fell to the floor, Saix suddenly appeared at Xemnas side and then dissolved into a cloud of black smoke, untouched by the rain as it consumed Sora, passing into him and making him cry out. Riku ran forwards but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Zexion and Namine by him, their grim yet determined faces illuminated by the sudden flash of lightening, their words unheard by the thunder but comforting nonetheless.

Zexion rushed forwards to attack Xemnas when the other shifted to the left and caught Zexion's arm, twisting it back and grinning down at him. Namine shimmered and vanished from Riku's side to reappear by Xemnas, her hand slashing down to break Xemnas' hold on Zexion. Once free the lilac-haired man coiled one hand back into him then thrust it forward, intending to strike at Xemnas chest but the older man had moved.

Riku ran forwards, stopping by Zexion as they both faced Xemnas, the silver haired man's hand gripping Namine's throat tightly. They both froze as the petite girl struggled in panic.

"I could snap her neck… in an instant…" Xemnas shouted over the pounding rain and clamorous thunder, "But I could just as easily… do this…" He snapped his fingers again and it was Namine this time who dissolved and became another black cloud that, as Saix had, entered Sora. Riku and Zexion both gasped and stared at Sora as the battered teen writhed on the ground, his back arching off the ground, his lips parted in a silent scream.

Xemnas turned to face them, sadistic smirk in place, "Want to see more?" He sanpped his fingers again before either could reply and Zexion became a third dark cloud to descend over Sora.

"ZEXION!" Riku whirled around to see Demyx, followed by all of the Children of Dark, leaping from the hospital and landing cat-like on the ground, straightening with ease and racing for Xemnas, eyes narrowed and focused only on the bigger man's throat.

Xemnas sighed theatrically and snapped his fingers a fourth time as Demyx neared him. Just as Demyx had leapt from the ground to launch himself at Xemnas, his body dissolved and passed over the man like mist to collect and fall on Sora, the brunet writhing in pain as he did so. Axel made to approach but Riku blocked his path with an arm, "What do you want Xemnas?" He roared, watching Sora in pain just out the corner of his eye and it was slowly killing him, just where the hell was Xikru?!

Xemnas sniggered, "You can't stop me know, I just thought we could do this theatrically and emotionally, but apparently not. Never mind…"

Before Riku could question the man's strange words the fingers were snapped again and was all the Children of Dark, including Xemnas, who dissolved like dust to collect as one huge cloud and enter Sora as one.

The scream that tore from Sora's lips was deafening and it tore Riku's heart in two… literally.

Xikru wrapped his arms around Riku and shielded the teen from the wind as Sora was pulled upright on invisible strings, a puppet to an unseen puppeteer as he began to lift off the ground, his clothes a whirl as the rain came down harder than ever, flooding the grass they stood on instantly, the mud sucking on Riku's boots.

"Xikru! Where have you been?!" Riku screamed over the roar of the wind collecting about the cliff like a tornado, Sora at the centre.

Xikru gave a stupid grin and pressed against Riku's chest, "Where do you think?!"

The struggled a few steps and fell to their knees, clawing their way through the mud and filth, wind lashing at them, trying to pull them from the ground and throw them over the cliff as they broke through the wall of wind to stand at the eye of the storm with Sora hovering above them.

Looking up, Riku saw Sora was poised, chest out and arms pulled outwards like a doll, his mouth open, eyes wide and completely black.

"I CAN SEE YOU!" The words came from Sora's mouth but his lips didn't move and it wasn't his voice, it sounded like all of the Children of Dark speaking as one. "I THINK YOU LOOK COLD… NEED WARMING UP DON'T YOU!"

In the brief second before Sora moved, Riku realized that all of the Children of Dark's accents and habits of saying things were all mixed into one; it was oddly amusing if it hadn't been for the towers of flame that arched down at him and Xikru he would have laughed. Sparks flew and danced around them, Xikru launched himself at Riku, knocking them to the floor as one fireball threatened to decapitate Riku.

"Thanks…" Riku breathed then held his arm up high, a small wind bubble surrounding them to deflect the attacks as the fire was accompanied by lightning. The solid silveret cried out as something grazed his cheek; he looked up to see the fire and lightning arches sprinkled with ice shards and even more rain.

"Xikru!" The heart looked up at him, his face grim and set as the wind lashed around them. "You have to help me get to Sora; I can't keep this shield up much longer!" Riku yelled over the cacophony of noises, the roaring flames, crackling electricity and splintering ice.

The heart grinned up at him, "I can do it!"

Before Riku could argue the other silveret had rushed out from the bubble he'd created, arms about his face, shielding him from the heat and smoke as he ran. The attacks seemed to follow the easier target providing Riku with just enough space to move towards Sora and stand beneath him as Xikru ran, occasionally shimmering from space to space to avoid getting harmed, Riku didn't fully understand why Xikru was ghost-like but able to be hurt although it wasn't the time for details.

Lowering his arm he summoned his keyblade, the weapon pointed at the ground as he cried, "AERO!" and was propelled up into the air.

Arms outstretched he reached for Sora as the attention from Xemnas and whoever the hell it was who was controlling his poor boyfriend was turned on him, fire arching close to him, so close he could feel not only the heat but the smell as it burnt the clothes of his special light armor/tracksuit until it was singeing his skin.

"SORA!" The cry left his lips unbidden but once spoken once it refused to stop, he was screaming the name as his hands found Sora's body and locked around it, lifting it up and clutching it close as they began to fall to the floor. Suddenly he felt another arm around him and Sora, holding them both tightly and then he felt a cold press around them and then they were on solid ground and he was still murmuring Sora's name.

Xikru tried to pull them apart but Riku refused to let go and Sora was screaming at him, Xikru estimated about fifteen voices, one for each person in Sora, all screaming different things. The wind had dissipated, the fires extinguished, the storm clouds had gone and the lightning was only smoldering on the ground around the ice embedded in the ground but it was still raining, the rain soaking through their already sodden clothing. Xikru stepped back as Riku suddenly released Sora to haul him to a sitting position by the front of his hospital clothing and glare angrily at him.

"You give him back to me! Hear me!" Riku demanded.

The screams stopped and it was Xemnas alone who spoke, no one else. "You honestly think it's that simple? That we would just stop and hand Sora back to you after all our careful planning?" Sora through back his head and Xemnas laughed. "Sora doesn't even want you, poor boy's so messed up he doesn't actually know what he wants!"

"That's what happens when you screw with people's heads, you dick!" Riku hissed. "GIVE HIM BACK!"

Xemnas laughed again and then sighed, "Seems Sora's body can't handle fifteen people living inside it at once… and yet it can support seven hearts? He is surprisingly weak…"

Then Sora's body fell limp in his arms. Riku stared at Sora in shock then he crumbled, clutching the wet and slack body to him as tight as he could, inhaling Sora's scent that seemed so different but underneath it… he could smell the hint of Sora. Sora was still there and he was still fighting.

* * *

Xikru skidded on his stomach out from under the table, spoon in one hand and banana clutched triumphantly in the other, "GOTCHA!" The heart cried happily as he stood to his feet, hair messed up and in his face as he went back to the bench to continue cooking.

"So… what you're saying is that all of the Children of Dark are inside of Sora?" Kairi asked, leaning back in her chair and stretching as she tried to process everything. Xikru nodded and Kairi whistled in sad awe. Mickey rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he ran his finger in a pattern over the table before him in the large kitchen on the ship.

"You did the right thing, coming to me." Mickey said. It was meant to be a compliment but he could see the hackles rise on Kairi, Xikru and Tidus who he'd learnt was Kairi's boyfriend. Apparently he had to answer to a lot of people…

"I don't think so." Kairi stated simply and bluntly as she reclined in the kitchen chair languidly, "See, _you're_ the reason we're in this mess in the first place."

"Don't be so insolent!" A spiky blond soldier at the left hand side of Mickey snapped only to be silenced by Mickey with a raise of the mouse's hand.

"See, if you wanted us to be remotely comfortable you would be in here without the entourage, which, by the way, appear to be armed to the teeth." Tidus growled. He saw the blonds' hold on his sword, as did everyone else, and his point was pretty much proven.

Mickey sighed, "My apologies but, after what's transpired between us, I have been advised to remain under protection around you." He gave the three of them, including the innocently stood heart, a pointed look. They returned it with an expression of 'well you're not as stupid as you look then'. The mouse sighed again. The other soldier stood silently at his right side took a step forward, his hands placed purposefully at his side.

"What exactly do you know?" The soldier asked softly, his voice gruff and stiff but contained authority recognizable of one who has been a leader before.

Kairi sighed and turned to Xikru who's shoulders sagged, he ran one hand through his hair, "Okay… well, I have left something out." Kairi's eyes went wide and she leapt up from her seat.

"Not that." She snapped firmly. Turning to face the king and his bodyguards she gave them a poisoned smile, "My apologies, _King_. Sadly, the nature of our situation is all your fault and that of some crazed man you employ but we will not tell you anything else, whether you are trying to undo your misdeed by helping us now is academic seeing as we feel no need to include you in our problem." She strode up to him and as she passed him she hissed, "You continue to play King and march everyone around like pawns, have fun with it, but never try it on us again. You will regret it."

Tidus rested a hand on her shoulder, "Enough, Kairi."

Her lips pursed and her face fell, shaded by her hair as Tidus took hold of her hand, "If he dies…" She hissed even quieter, "I'll come after you."

Tidus forcibly pulled her away from Mickey and, more importantly, the soldiers who were reaching fro their weapons at every threatening word that escaped her lips. Xikru gripped a bowl firmly from the worktop and made after them with a fake smile on his lips, anyone who knew Riku could tell that whatever it was who looked like him was faking. Mickey didn't know much except that all the Children of Dark had somehow been put inside of Sora and Saix and Xemnas were back.

Mickey sighed as the transparent version of Riku passed them and left the room. He had so much to atone for he didn't know where to begin.

* * *

Riku sat down at the glass door to Sora's cell. It was the highest strength and most security protected prison onboard the ship and Sora was inside, strapped down by chains, heavy wires constricting around his body to keep him still and Riku had been told their was something they had pumped into the cell to keep him from using dark powers.

He felt arms around his shoulders and turned his head slightly to see a head full of purple-red hair squeezing against him and wetness on his shoulders.

"Kairi…" He whispered softly. She squeezed harder and began to cry louder, her sobs the only noise in otherwise deathly silent prison hold. He put a hand on hers and squeezed it back reassuringly. "Please stop crying, Sora won't die… I won't let him."

She let out a wail and then let go to crawl around and sit before him, tears streaking down her face and ruining her mascara, "I-I al-al-alread-d-d-dy l-l-lost y-you a-and h-h-h-him onc-ce… I-I-I c-c-c-can't-t d-d-do it ag-ag-again!" She collapsed into tears as Tidus came and pulled her into his arms. Riku was at a loss for what to do as Xikru came and sat beside him with a huge bowl of banana spilt. Or splits… there had to be more than one banana in that mess of ice cream, chocolate sauce, sprinkles and whipped cream.

Riku sighed and leant back a bit as Tidus moved Kairi away a little so they could talk privately, "How do you do that?" He asked to Xikru who froze, spoon hanging out of his mouth, cream on his nose with a deer-caught-in-headlights look as he made a questioning squeak, Riku gave a soft laugh, "Every time I'm practically on the verge of giving up on everything or slipping into depression you turn up and somehow make everything better, just the way Sora would…" His words tailed off until he was staring forlornly at the figure in the cell again. Xikru sighed and pulled the spoon out from his mouth.

"It's like this… I am your heart… but you gave me to Sora. For _years_… do you not think I would have picked stuff up, literally?" Xikru twisted his face, "Okay, here's a better example. If you and Sora had a kid-" Riku choked and began to cough, Xikru grinned, "Hypothetically of course, and he was the perfect mix of both of you he would act like me. Appearance aside because I fear Sora's spiky hair will run in the family…"

"Will?" Riku span to face Xikru on his knees, "_Will?! _In case you haven't noticed, WE ARE BOTH GUYS!"

Xikru stared into the face of rage for a moment and then laughed, "Okay… would."

Riku sat back contently, "Thank you…" he froze, "YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN! YOU MADE ME FEEL BETTER!"

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing…" Xikru grumbled.

Running a hand through his tangled hair and over his filthy face Riku let his gaze fall on Sora again, "Heh… when I first fell for Sora, we were just kids. I was about thirteen actually, not too many years ago… Anyway, he was eleven and I was thirteen but I used to dream about living with him and we had a family. A family!" Riku said it with such passion and longing Xikru smiled wistfully, "Sora would smile at me all the time and he would come to me in the library of our house, a toddler on his hip with the most beautiful eyes, darkest blue like his own, silver hair that stuck out just like Sora's and tanned skin just like Sora's… he was the perfect mix of both of us." Riku's gaze lingered on Sora's prone form and he sighed, tears creeping their way to his eyes, "Anyway, that was a long time ago and that was just a dream." He laughed with forced cheer as he turned to Xikru, "Would you believe I believed it could happen until Sora's mother explained to me how it all worked… I was so upset."

Xikru did know. He knew all about the heartache Riku had undergone when he realized he and Sora could never truly have a family of their own. He also knew how much he was suffering being forced to watch his boyfriend in chains, tortured from the inside out.

* * *

This one was short cos i needed a change of scenery, that hospital was getting boring. if you're wondering how Sora's hospital room exploded Xemnas lost his temper... o.O

Hope you lot are still interested, Akaiba. xxx


	10. The Perfect Turning Point

I updated when i meant to, YAY!!! I hope you like it... chews nail worriedly DON'T HATE MEH!!!

**

* * *

**

**The Perfect Turning Point**

As the dull footsteps of heavy boots echoed down the corridor Riku suddenly realized he had no idea how to get rid of his 'super suit' as Tidus had nicknamed it. He had his eyes firmly fixed on the floor, his mind ticking away as he thought about how the suit had appeared but it was all a blur. He wasn't even aware as another approached him, the footsteps falling on ignorant ears but he noticed when they stopped. He looked up, eyes wide and instantly in alert mode, hand half outstretched to summon Oblivion when he spied the other person.

Stood looking incredibly sheepish was a face he'd never forget. Dressed in extravagant red robes flowing all the way to the floor, blond hair streaked white falling to his shoulders and an aged face was the man who had caused Sora to end up in the hospital in the first place.

The keyblade was summoned and pointed threateningly at the terrified old man, "_You_…" Riku hissed. In truth there was a myriad of things he could have said that would have been so much scarier but Riku was beyond words, Sora had been chained up in that cell like an animal for days now.

"Riku, wait-" The old man tried.

"No! Oh no… no, no, no, no, no…" Riku stepped closer, herding the man against the wall, "My boyfriend is in this mess all because of you!" He gripped the front of the old man's robes and slammed him back, keyblade pressing against his neck, "I could kill you right now…" The words rang familiar as Riku recognized them as the ones Xemnas had used those days previous.

Apparently Xikru thought so too, "You do that and you're no better than Xemnas." Xikru pointed out, his black clad form casually walking towards them, hands on his pockets and regarding them both harshly.

"But… it's all his fault." Riku cried, emphasizing his conviction by pressing the blade in harder.

Xikru took a step closer, "And will killing him make you feel better?" Another step as Riku's hand began to slacken, "Will it change what happened?" Another step and his hand was over Riku's, tugging the weapon away, "Will it save Sora?" Riku let the blade fall from his grasp and hit the floor with a 'thunk' before it was banished.

The old man hurried away as Riku's hair fell in his face, hiding the tears that dripped down his chin silently. He turned halfway down the corridor and coughed loudly, "I-I need to tell you… I… I was being controlled by Xemnas. As much as it pains me to say it, I have no proof other than my word and there is no reason for you to trust it, but trust it you must. You have my apologies for what has happened but there is nothing I can do to reverse what has been done." He paused, "And there is no apparent way to fix it either."

Xikru had a reassuring hand on Riku's shoulder but Riku could only feel the ache in his heart that longed for an armful of energetic brunet and an ear ringing with Sora's happy laughter. "Cheers, that's exactly what I want to hear."

* * *

Riku was sat before Sora's cell again. The others had respectfully left him alone and he hadn't even been bothered by the King for over an hour. As he sat there his mind was a buzz with various schemes to save Sora but each one lacked the necessary likelihood to succeed. One required a wand and magical abilities (Riku had to read Harry Potter to Sora when they were younger and became quite enamored with the idea of the power to kill with a stick). All in all Riku hadn't come up with a single plan that was plausible in any way. He fell forwards from his cross-legged position and began to repeatedly bang his head off the floor.

He sat upright again and started to pull at his outfit, the blue tracksuit irritating the hell out of him no end when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a face he'd grown used to when he'd been at war.

"Leon…" He breathed out with a sigh of relief. The older male nodded to him and sat down beside him, he had no qualms about sitting on the floor, as a soldier he'd done far more things other would deem odd. Riku gave him a desolate look, "I've thought of everything… and nothing works…" Angry, Riku summoned the keyblades and showed them to Leon, "I was given this to save people, "He gestured to the outfit he was in, "When it was apparent Sora was in trouble, my keyblade powers gave me this… 'thing' to help me save him…" Riku growled in frustration tugging at his hair, "What good is this gift if it can't save him?!"

Riku let out a battle roar and slumped over, Oblivion and Oathkeeper lying despondently on the floor. Leon smiled softly at Riku, "Don't pull you're hair, you'll go bald."

Riku sat bolt upright and stared at Leon as if he'd grown fifty heads, "'scuse me?!"

Leon snorted lightly and smiled again, "You didn't tell Sora did you?"

Blinking rapidly to try and think Riku shook his head, "You said not to, so I didn't."

"Good boy." Leon laughed then, "I wonder what he'd say…" Riku didn't reply, the question wasn't for him and he knew Leon didn't want an answer. An answer entailed trying it out and that was what Leon feared most; Sora finding out who his father was. "I suppose I'll never know."

Sighing Riku asked gently, "Why can't you tell him? You could die one day, being soldier you could die tomorrow or the next day or even a moment from now depending on when disaster strikes and you still won't tell him… he could die a moment from now and you still won't say a thing."

Leon gave a sad smile, ordinarily Leon never smiled but he did it freely around Riku and Cloud for some reason. Okay, Cloud was his lover so that was understandable, but Riku was _his son's_ lover… oh, that could be the reason right there…

"I never wanted him to know specifically for the reason I could die anytime a battle occurs. As for him dying… his mother was far stronger than that. He is almost her clone, if it wasn't for the hair color and that fact he's a boy I would swear he was her." He took a deep breath and sighed, "I could die happy now that I've seen him. I know he's going to be okay no matter what happens now. He has a fiery spirit to rival anyone's, a strong will, a determined heart and the perfect boyfriend to protect him when he does fall. Everything's going to be fine."

"How can you say that?" Riku shook his head brokenly and looked back into the cell, "We aren't even sure he's alive and you are so sure everything's 'peachy keen'?!"

Leon let out a soft laugh, "'Peachy keen'? Heh, I guess I can…."

Riku let an exasperated groan and flopped forwards onto his stomach, his legs curled back and pointed towards the ceiling as he swung them idly over his head, "No matter what anyone says about you and your normal behavior: you are definitely Sora's dad." Leon laughed again as Riku began to fiddle with the handle of Oathkeeper which he'd forgotten to dismiss, Oblivion sat a few centimeters away, "I was told by Xikru that these aren't like the normal Keyblade. There's something different about them." He snorted and let a sardonic smile slip onto his face, his mouth half open in a grin, "They're actually quite dark as far as the term 'Light' goes. That's what I'm supposed to be, right? A warrior for Light?" Leon kept quiet as he suspected Riku was talking to himself more than Leon. "The white blade is called Oathkeeper; the black one is called Oblivion. Oathkeeper is the bond to show I will keep my word and Oblivion is the conviction with which I can."

"Those are some powerful weapons you hold in your hands…" Leon observed, Riku merely nodded nonchalantly, "Do you know what they do?"

Riku shrugged, "I have no idea really, its confusing because I know that they were given to me because they can I help, I just don't know how…" He lifted Oblivion suddenly and got to his feet, Oathkeeper hanging loosely from his other hand as he pointed Oblivion at Soar's cell.

"Er… Riku? What do you think you're doing?" Leon asked in alarm, staring to rise to his feet.

"I'm improvising." Riku hissed, "When I was with you lot for the war, that batty wizard spent an inordinate amount of time trying to get me to sue the keyblade to lock stuff."

"Why?"

"Like hell I know." Riku snapped, "Its key-shaped most of the time so I figure there's a reason for that, either way a key works both ways right?" Leon nodded, "Locks and unlocks… the keyblade can seal people's hearts and keep them safe from heartless, right?" Leon nodded again but he had no idea why, he had no idea what the keyblade was for, only that it was powerful and imperative to be on the Light side. "So… if it works both ways and can seal people's hearts then it can work the other way!" The aimed keyblade was steadied with determination.

"Ah! Wait!" Leon cried, "Do you even know what you're doing?"

Riku turned his head with a mischievous glint in his eye and then gave him a child-like grin, "Like I said: I'm improvising."

* * *

Xikru sat bolt upright from where he was sat with Tidus and Kairi, "Uh oh… my 'Riku sense' is tingling!"

"Pardon?" Kairi asked with a surprised look as she paused, half-way in the process of picking up a card.

"It means that Riku's about to do something either very smart, or very stupid." Xikru said simply, leaping up from his position and legging it to the direction of Sora's cell, throwing his cards down as he went.

Tidus looked at Xikru's hand, "The little buggar had a winning hand!"

* * *

There was a crack like lightning and a beam of light shot from the end of Riku's blade at the cell door and through it to Sora's body and through the tangled mess of wires and chains to strike at his chest and heart.

Riku gritted his teeth and prayed to any and every God he'd ever heard of and a few he made up on the spot just to make sure this would work and Sora would be okay.

Leon stared in fear as the beam intensified and where it struck Sora it began to spread, the light consuming all of the small boy and covering him whole like a second skin. Riku wanted to stop but the keyblade wouldn't move, the wires around Sora suddenly came away with an explosive shockwave, Sora's arms outspread, eyes open as the light poured out of him. The chains burst from him, hit the floor and with a hiss began to melt. Sora stayed exactly where he had previously been supports by his bonds, about a foot off the floor, only this time he wasn't supported by anything other than the light.

No sound came from Sora at all but the adolescent's mouth was open and the light shone from it as though he held a burning sun within him.

Xikru came running down the corridor at full pelt, his hands splayed over his face at the blinding light as he stared in horror. "RIKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'VE GOT NO IDEA!" Came the reply as Riku wrenched on the weapon, trying to move it and thus stop the light but it wouldn't budge, even his fingers were no longer under his command as they seemed fused to the keyblade.

"RIKU! YOU HAE TO STOP THIS!" Xikru cried, his hand clutching his chest as he felt the pain from Sora's body run through him like fire, "HE'S IN PAIN!"

"I CAN'T STOP IT!"

Mickey and the old man that Riku had previously threatened suddenly came into the area followed by a dozen guards and Kairi and Tidus. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mickey demanded over the roar of power that was getting louder by the second. "ANSEM! CAN YOU FIND OUT WHAT'S HAPPENING?" The named old man nodded and approached the various monitors displaying Sora's health signs and analyzed them.

His eyes went wide in horror, "RIKU! YOU MUST STOP THAT KEYBLADE NOW! SORA'S LIFESIGNS ARE FAILING!"

Both Riku and Xikru's face paled in horror. Leon, Xikru, Tidus, Mickey, Kairi and all the gathered soldiers leapt on the frozen weapon and heaved with all their might but it refused to budge. "AGAIN!" Mickey cried but as they tugged and wrenched the blade didn't even waver as the beam increased until it was the full diameter of the Keyblade's tip.

"IT WON'T WORK!" Riku cried, tears streaming down his face at the sudden realization he was killing Sora, "I'm killing him… I'm killing him, it's all my fault he's dying…" Riku began to mumble to himself and under the roar so no one heard. But Xikru heard and his face set in defiance against the words.

He pulled back and gripped Riku's lifted bicep firmly, "YOU TOOK A PROMISE TO PROTECT HIM, THAT'S' ALL YOU'RE TRYING TO DO. BUT NOW, NOW IT'S MY TURN!" He turned and grabbed Oathkeeper from the floor where it had fallen from Riku's hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Riku cried as Xikru took a step towards Sora.

The heart turned back and gave an idiotic smile so like Sora's it made Riku's heart ache and then stuck his tongue out, "I'M DOING WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED ME TO DO: I'M SAVING SORA!"

Before anyone could say anything, Xikru ran into the cell and leapt between Sora and the beam, the light passing through him like water but tearing away at his being like acid as he grimly placed Oathkeeper between the flow and himself, turning and it and angling it so it pointed directly back at Oblivion. There was a moment when nothing happened then a black pulse and dark light exploded from Oathkeeper and battled with the white light until the entire room was consumed in light and darkness.

Ansem leapt away from the monitors as they exploded with the rush of power, the walls cracked, the whole vessel shook and most were knocked to the floor but Riku remained standing as he pulled his hand finally free from the blade. Xikru grimaced as the light reached its climax and there was an enormous explosion that knocked Riku back against the wall with a nasty crack as his head hit the wall, on the other end Xikru was thrown back but passed through Sora as he did so.

His eyes widened in pain and then closed finally as he hit the fall just as hard as Riku had and slumped on the floor, Sora folding like paper and falling from the air to the floor a second later. Riku was the first to sit up, shaking his head free of the spots that danced before him, the others began to try to stand; groaning as joints popped and abused muscles supported them. Blood trickled down Riku's chin from his lips, as he wiped it on his sleeve he noticed he wasn't wearing the special armor/tracksuit anymore. He was back in what he'd been wearing before the first time he'd changed… which was sadly the dress.

He looked into the cell as the people around them picked themselves off the ground and his jaw nearly hit the floor as he doubled over in a staggering run, sliding on his knees as he scooped Sora into his arms.

"Sora! Sora! Please wake up!" Riku cried, his dirty face streaked with sparkling tears as he shook Sora's form gently in his arms. Sora made no response, his mouth parted loosely as Riku shook him harder, "PLEASE SORA! I'm tired of being alone! I want you back!" His voice broke as his sobs grew, "P-please… S-Sora… I-I-I n-n-need-d y-y-you… I l-love you…" He pressed a soft kiss to Sora's forehead and suddenly the body he held began to glow blue.

Riku leant back but didn't let go of Sora as something shot out from his chest, a beam of blue light that split into two in the air above them, then four, then eight until there were lots of them all striking the floor and forming in large shapes of varying sizes. One beam burst and sparkling light like stars dissipated into nothingness and Axel stood gasping for air, his back immediately falling against the wall and he grinned stupidly at them ,"Hey." He said conversationally between breaths. Kairi blushed furiously and Riku gave him a tearfully smirk. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"No undies Axel?" Riku asked innocently.

Axel looked down and began to laugh. Another beam popped and Larxene appeared, as bare as Axel and already pissed. She began to scream and demanded someone bring her something to cover herself with. Axel couldn't stop laughing as Roxas appeared, falling to the floor and covering himself, his face the shade of Axel's hair as said redhead jumped on him in a loving hug before being hidden behind. Several more beams popped and the room was soon filled with all of the Children of Dark, soldiers leaping on Saix and Xemnas and slapping handcuffs on them, special ones that stopped their dark powers, as they lead them to different holding cells. Namine was hiding behind Marluxia and Marluxia was blushing so much at having his girlfriend naked and pressed up against him Riku was sure he'd explode.

The laughter died down as clothes were brought and the naked dressed and all eyes turned to Sora's still limp body held so lovingly in Riku's embrace.

"Come on, Sky." Riku whispered, the tears returning as his exhausted and emotionally abused body cracked, "Please… I love you… I n-need you… you once said you couldn't live without me and you h-hated that… well I'm telling you: I can't live without you… but I love it. I love that I need you but if you leave me now… I'll b-break…"

Sora's hand twitched, Roxas gasped and gripped Axel's hand in fear as slowly, the brunet began to stir. Riku lifted his head from where he'd lain it on Sora's chest and his face split into a disbelieving grin as Sora's eyes opened, the endless blue he was so sure he'd never see again swallowing him and he loved the drowning feeling he got when he stared into their depths. Sora began to sit up when he saw Riku properly. Riku suddenly found himself flat on his back with an armful of sobbing burnet, clawing at his dress front and soaking it with tears like the ones that ahd turned to joy and ran down the sides of Riku's face.

"Riku! Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku!!!!" Sora exclaimed, his cries getting louder until people were cringing at the noise but Riku was so happy to hear Sora's voice he nearly had an orgasm at the sound that he was so sure he'd never hear.

"God… God I've missed you, Sora!" He pulled Sora into a bone crushing hug and pressed Kisses all over the exposed skin he could find.

"Hate to spoil the moment, guys…" Demyx said, his hand firmly laced with Zexion's as he looked over to the back of the cell, "But we have another problem…"

Riku sat up with Sora clamped firmly to the front of his chest, they looked to the back where a pile of clothes lay, perfectly solid and looking suspiciously like the ones Xikru had been wearing… Riku gasped and Sora and he scrambled over.

"Xikru…" Sora said sadly.

"You know him?" Namine asked suddenly.

Sora nodded, "I don't know how, I've never met him but I feel like I know him just by seeing his clothes."

"Should know him, he's my heart." Riku poked Sora's chest gently, "he's been with you ever since I gave him to you." Sora kissed Riku softly and Riku grinned before turning his attention back to the bundle of clothes, he poked it. "It's solid…"

"Please let him be running around naked and not dead!" Axel cried,

Roxas thumped him. "Don't say that!"

The clothes shuffled. All eyes turned to the clothing as a small hand shot out of the head hold of the shirt, soon accompanied by a little head with a fluff of silver hair on the top. Blue eyes stared up at them and a toothless grin was presented.

"Bah!"

Riku gulped and pointed a finger at the new being, "B-baby…" The infant that so much resembled the description Riku had given Xikru of his and Sora's perfect child grabbed hold of the finger pointed at him and giggled.

Riku fainted.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHA! Okay, does it seem rushed to you? I knew what i wanted to do, so I beat up the plot bunnies and they eventually gave in and let me do it, sadly i don't think it turned out right... ah well... it was supposed to be a sorta of dawning moment that Riku had the power to save Sora and then Xikru leaps in the fix the ballsed up job he made of it.

heh... baby... lol...

Akaiba xxx


	11. Wrapping Things Up Nicely

MWHAHAHAHA the final chapter before the Epilogue. I know, I know... its shorter than Hey There Sora but at least its got a more interesting storyline, sadly, less sex and interaction but more of a on-the-edge-of-your-seat and crying feel to it. I felt mean about the last chappter, a lot of you said you were so upset cos I nearly killed Sora, well I'm sorry so please allow my this fluff... and a slight lemon... not a whole one... just half a one. Blame the missing lemon on the baby.

* * *

**Wrapping Things Up Nicely**

Groaning Riku put a hand to his head and opened his eyes, his groan increasing in volume as light shot into his eyes. He jumped in surprise as he heard a squeal and felt something land heavily in his lap. Looking down slightly he saw Sora's spiky hair, bright eyes and beaming smile looking so deliriously happy with his eyes shining at him like he was something to be cherished.

"S-Sora…?!" Riku gasped, his fingers reaching out to touch Sora's cheeky shakily, the brunet leaning into the touch and letting a tear fall down his cheek as Riku brushed it aside. The silveret's head fell back onto the pillow and he breathed a sigh of relief he realized he'd been holding the moment he'd found Sora on the examination table all those days ago. He suddenly remembered his dream, "Heh, I had such a dream… I saw a…" He felt a pressure shift on his stomach and he looked down fully to see a round baby held firmly in Sora's hands playing with the ribbon on Riku's dress, "…baby."

"Wasn't a dream." Sora grinned as the baby began to gurgle happily.

Riku threw back his head and groaned both hands rubbing his face thoroughly before he dared look at the child again. He glared at it, "If this is your idea of a joke Xikru it's not funny. Just cos I said it was something I'd dreamt about didn't mean I gave you permission to _do_ it!"

Sora looked at him curiously, "You dreamt about having a kid?"

The older teen jumped at the words and blushed furiously, refusing to meet Sora's eyes, "Er… y-yeah… w-with y-you…" He gulped and said quickly, "B-but it was a _long_ time ago!"

Sora hung his head sadly and pulled the baby closer, "So… you don't want a kid anymore?"

Riku looked at him oddly and then sighed, one hand rubbing Sora's arm comfortingly as he spoke quietly and softly, "Look… it was a long time ago, when I was a little kid; that I dreamt about having kids with you. It doesn't mean the dream never left but became a fantasy rather than a goal seeing as…" He coughed and Sora giggled, "… well yeah… anyway, because its never really been much of a reality… I'm a little smphff…" Riku muffled the last word.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Riku groaned and covered his eyes as he said, "Scared! I'm scared of that demon you're holding!"

The burnet giggled and bent over, the baby held securely in his arms as his back arched expertly over the baby and pressed a loving kiss on the corner of Riku's mouth but moved away just as Riku went to deepen it, "There's no shame in being afraid."

"Hpmh… well, at least it's not _really_ mine…" Riku murmured.

Sora gave the baby a sad look, "Aw, Riku think's I've been unfaithful… well I haevn't."

Bolting upright Riku nearly knocked Sora and the baby to the floor and would have succeeded had he not gripped Sora's arms in fright "What?!"

* * *

"Ah, Riku! You're awake!" Namine smiled and ran up to him, leaping up to wrap her arms around his neck tightly. 

Riku returned the hug with a brotherly squeeze and gently lowered her to the floor as he felt Marluxia's jealous gaze on him. Almost instantly the flower-power man had his arm around her waist and had pulled her back to where she had been before Riku, Sora and the baby had entered. Giving a sheepish grin around he accepted various 'welcome back's', a lot of congratulations and of course, an invitation to a baby shower for their new baby from Kairi who just loved to push his buttons.

Grinding his teeth he approached the man he'd previously seen harm Sora and looked at him expectantly, "Sora said you had some news for me." He stated simply.

Ansem nodded and indicated they gather around the center of the laboratory Riku had no fond memories of. Sora leapt up on the table with the baby who was being entertained by Demyx who morphed a small ball of water into various shapes until everyone ahd arranged themselves happily.

"Okay, to begin with, Riku, you haven't been out for that long, just a few hours." Mickey explained which Riku was relieved to hear but would never admit it, "We have successfully detained Saix and Xemnas who will suffer life imprisonment, their case will be revisited when we transport them back to Disney Castle but you won't ever have to worry about them again." They gathered group nodded fairly: that was one hell of a weight off their minds.

Being in confinement and without power meant Xemnas had absolutely no control over any of them.

Continuing the small king indicated Ansem, "My good friend here, you will probably know as the man who allegedly started this whole thing by injecting Sora with that foreign substance I was informed by Roxas was administered to Sora." They nodded as one, "Well, as it turns out, he was under Xemnas control so he has no recollection of the events."

Axel snorted, "I figured you'd say something like that."

Mickey ignored the pyro-maniac but Ansem flinched at the comment. Riku spoke up softly, "What was it exactly? The substance I mean. What did they give Sora?"

Ansem turned to a console behind him and tapped on it, a window of data opening that only he could interpret. The old man spoke just as softly as Riku had but they all heard him, "It was a concentrate of power, energy and somehow they had distilled some of Namine's mind-altering powers into it. According to the database Xemnas compiled the last time he was on Destiny Islands, he had access to all DNA samples of everyone who had given blood to the hospital." He looked back at the group, specifically at Namine.

She sighed and leaned into Marluxia's arms as she nodded, "I was a regular donator."

"Why does it not surprise me that you have that database?" Zexion hissed, his anger rising and only being restrained by the fearful hand on his and Demyx whispered pleas to 'calm down'.

Mickey nodded sadly, "We thought it would be of use and after our last encounter… we knew it would be unlikely you would be forthcoming with knowledge."

"And you wonder why!" Axel growled. Roxas shushed him.

"Is any of that stuff still inside of him?" Riku asked as if the angry interruptions hadn't happened.

Ansem turned to face them, "I've given Sora a full check up and he seems perfectly healthy." He looked directly at Riku as if hinting a great secret at him, "_Perfectly_ healthy."

Riku raised his eyebrow but turned to look at Sora who raised a hand almost sadly and gave him a shy smile, "No more claws." Riku's jaw dropped, "Seriosuly, no more glowing eyes, no more claws, no more fangs and no more shadow form."

The silveret pouted childishly, happy for his lover but wanting to lighten the mood, "Aw, they were fun." Sora blushed and giggled.

Mickey coughed and all eyes turned to him, "Well, Sora's now completely as he was before anything, even the war. He is, sadly, still burdened by all those hearts, even your's Riku."

"'Burdened'? Hey! I love looking after my friend's hearts! It shows they love and trust me enough to let me guard something so precious." Sora snapped.

"Something you can no longer protect-"

"Riku can protect me!"

"Hang on!" Riku cried, everyone shut up and stared at him, "If Sora has my heart again… what the hell is _that?!_" He pointed to the baby sat in Sora's lap grinning at them with toothless gums.

"Hey!" Sora cried indignantly on behalf of the child. Riku ignored him.

"_That_, I believe, is what Sora initially wanted me to tell you, am I correct?" Ansem asked. Sora nodded enthusiastically. Turning back to the console the old man began to speak, "When I first saw the baby I believed it was something dark-"

"Cos his scary snot bubble-blowing abilities are so damn threatening." Axel muttered, unheard by Mickey and Ansem. Roxas hit him this time.

"- but after I checked Sora, I gave the baby a full medical examination." He turned away and looked Riku straight in the eye. "The baby's DNA is complete match to both you… and Sora."

Silence fell as all eyes turned to Riku who seemed a great deal paler than he usually was, his eyes seemed to be looking through Ansem and had somehow increased in size in a second. Axel nudged Roxas, "If he faints again, should I catch him?"

Sora bounced off the table to stand before Riku, arms and baby outstretched happily, "He's OUR baby, Riku! Isn't that great?!"

Riku stared at the baby, the infant's blue eyes watching him with an intensity that matched Sora's, he swallowed nervously, "Y-yeah, S-Sora… wonderful…"

"I know it's scary, but he's part of you and part of me… how much of a handful can he be?" Sora asked innocently.

Axel burst out laughing and was shortly followed by all of those gathered except for Riku who stared at the kid as if it had two heads. Wiping his eyes Axel sniggered, "I think the better question is: why is Riku _still_ wearing that dress and how good a father is a drag queen?"

Roxas hit him again.

* * *

"Okay, we don't know all the results for definite about all of your check-ups so I'm insisting we stay here another month, okay?" Mickey announced as they all gathered in the King's office before they were to be released and allowed back home. It wasn't really a question, more of an order, so they all nodded. "My men have been given the month off with strict orders to be ready to return or come to my aid should anything happen but don't be surprised if you see them wondering around." They nodded again. "Alright, you're free to go." 

They grinned at the mouse, they'd sort of grudgingly forgiven him and the assembled group was on almost friendly terms so they thanked him and began to leave. Riku saw Leon stood awkwardly outside the door as they were leaving, he turned to Sora and asked him to wait outside for him; he'd only be a moment. Sora nodded and cradled the baby happily as they left the corridor with the others.

Riku looked at Leon, "You're welcome to stop by as often as you like. Don't feel shy or awkward about it. Sora is never hesitant about making new friends." He gave Leon a smile.

Leon seemed almost ready to cry, the words meant more than anything to him. He was getting a second chance to know the only son he had, "T-thank you."

Riku nodded, "I understand you're reasons for leaving so as much as I want to tell you off, although I did enough of that during the war, I want to let you get to know Sora. He's a great person and I love him to pieces. I know you would too." Riku turned and ran after Sora just as Leon began to smile, a single tear of gratitude rolling down his face.

* * *

"So, guys, what now?" Roxas asked. 

"Well, Ansem's been forgiven, as has Mickey… sort of." Marluxias began

"Sora's back to normal and I have a baby!" Riku cried as he cradled both Sora and the baby in his arms.

"Which I don't get… how does the kid exist?" Demyx asked, leaning over Zexion's stomach on the beach where they had all just gathered, except for Larxene, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen and Laxeaus, they'd gone home with brief 'thank you's' and farewells.

Riku shrugged, "Remember all that light and stuff, back when it looked like I was killing Sora?" He shuddered at the thought but they all nodded, "Well, according to Ansem, that was all raw power. It was all being fired at both Xikru and Sora and when Xikru passed through Sora he absorbed ALL of the power. Ansem presumes that in the instant before Xikru died and went back to Sora, he used that power to give me and Sora what he knew we wanted most."

"Aw, that's nice." Axel said then began to list the events off: "Right, baby explained, King and crackpot scientist pardoned, Sora's as normal as he gets, Saix and Mansex have been jailed-" Nearly everyone sniggered at that little anagram, "- balance ahs been restored between light and Dark, the hospital's been fixed, Riku's out of 'must-find-Sora-and-kill-anyone-who-gets-in-the-way mode' and I think that about wraps it up nicely." Axel folded his arms triumphantly and leant on Roxas, nuzzling the blonds' neck happily.

Zexion yawned and wrapped an arm lazily around Demyx, "If we've forgotten something I'm sure it'll come back to bite us in the backside rather spectacularly."

"Always happened when you're in our company." Namine agreed.

Sora grinned, "Only thing left to do now is name the baby."

Zexion leant up and peered at the infant who was being told by Riku to drop the sand he had tried to stuff in his mouth, "Well… he's the perfect mix of you too, right?" Sora nodded as Riku was preoccupied with the baby who insisted on stuffing something in his mouth (_perfect _mix of Sora and Riku, Riku part identified! Lol, plz understand that dirty joke…), "Well, why not just combine you're names?"

Sora thought about it a moment, "Sori?"

"Sounds like 'sorry'." Riku observed; an exasperated look on his face as the baby chewed on his finger happily and doing an uncanny impersonation of Jaws.

"Rira?" Demyx cried triumphantly.

Marluxia flicked sand at the dark blond, "That's a terrible name."

"You do better!" Demyx pouted as he brushed sand off his head.

The pink-haired man thought a moment, "Raku?"

Zexion stuck his tongue out in distaste, "Sounds like 'rape you'." He received a smack from Sora at that, "Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

"As from now, I forbid you to use bad language, filthy innuendos, derogatory terms, and anything else the baby shouldn't' know about until he's a lot older!" Sora declared.

Axel groaned, "Oh… he's going to be one of _those_ mums…"

"I'm not the mum!" Sora cried, "…what do you mean by that anyway?"

"You so are the mum, Sora. You bottom. Willingly." Riku teased.

"ONLY cos I love you but that could easily change and you could be forced to become friendly with your hand!" Sora growled.

"I thought you said no derogatory terms?" Zexion pointed out.

"Me excluded." The brunet snapped.

"SOKU!" Namine suddenly screamed.

The group leapt back, falling backwards at the sudden explosion from her when she'd said nothing for so long. Sora was the first to recover, "W-what?"

"Soku!" She gave them a cheery smile and tickled the baby's tummy making him giggle and fall back until Riku caught him. "You can call the baby Soku."

Sora paused and thought about it, looking back at Riku who seemed to be seriously considering it. Eventually Riku lifted the baby into his arms and chucked the child's chin softly, "Okay, hello Soku, I'm you're Daddy." Sora crawled over and wriggled into Riku's hold and kissed the baby, "And this is you're Mummy."

"DADDY!" Sora cried indignantly.

"You can't be Daddy too, I'm Daddy!" Riku replied very much like a child himself.

Namine groaned and stood up, Marluxia following suit as Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion got ready to leave. She pointed at Riku, "You can be Daddy." She pointed at Sora, "You can be Papa. Problem solved. God, never mind the kid, _you two_ are going to _handfuls_ as parents!"

Sora and Riku looked at each other then burst out laughing, Soku sat between them discreetly untying his Daddy's shoes as they laughed and the others left, going home as the sun began to set and night set in.

* * *

"God it's good to be home!" Sora cried, flopping down on his bed as Riku followed him in. "Just curious, but why did we never just combine our rooms and get a big bed?" 

Riku shrugged, "It never came up, plus you were always paranoid I'd one day stop loving you but you never wanted me to leave so you left my room exactly the way it ahs always been in." He laughed, "I haven't been in it since that day I caught you coming out the shower… was that rape by the way?"

Sora shook his head, "Nah, it was my first time so I was nervous. Heh, have you never been in that room since?"

Riku shook his head, "All my clothes are in you're wardrobe and I have nothing of value in there anyway, all my stuff's in here." He crawled onto the bed and straddled Sora and pinned the unresisting brunet's hands above they're heads, "The baby's asleep… we haven't been together for such a long time… and it's nighttime." He pressed himself against Sora, grinding their hips just enough to make Sora groan.

"Ugh… w-what d-did you h-have in m-mind?" Sora stammered out as Riku ground harder, already hard Sora was seeing stars by the third grind.

"God it's been too long…" Riku hissed as he ground again.

Sora threw back his head and let out a stifled cry as Riku tore off his belt and tied his hands firmly to the headboard, grinding all the way. Without bothering with buttons Riku tore Sora's shirt off and began to attack the bared tan skin, dancing patterns around the pink tipples already hard with arousal.

"Ah! Riku!" Sora's moans never stopped, increasing in frequency with each lick as Riku took a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. Sora daren't go above a strangled cry for fear of waking te baby.

As if on cue, cries of an attention demanding Soku reached their ears and Riku collapsed on Sora in exasperation, mumbling a string of choice curses, "Is it to early to start hating the kid?"

Sora bucked hard and knocked Riku off the bed and onto his back on the floor, "Riku! That's a terrible thing to say!" As he heard Riku sniggering he began to yell but his words were lost as Riku bent over the bed and slipped his tongue into Sora's open mouth, suppressing the outraged words and replacing them with moans.

Riku pulled back, "I'm only teasing, love. Wait right there, I'll be back in a second."

Sora tugged on the belt still pinning him, "Yeah, like I'm going anywhere."

One quieted baby later and Riku was back over Sora, one hand firmly pumping Sora's while his own was thrusting in and out of Sora, each thrust impaling upon Sora's prostate and making the brunet see stars.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"Oh, FUCKING HELL!!!" Riku growled as he just managed to get Sora and himself to release.

Sora moaned as Riku pulled out of him and grabbed a pair of boxers to go and calm Soku, "At least…." Sora heaved air as he lay on the bed, pervertedly admiring the way Riku's muscles rippled as he moved, "At least… we made it… this time…"

Riku growled, "I wasn't done yet!"

Sora laughed as Riku left the room and went to his own room where they had put Soku, for his own mental safety Sora had insisted seeing as Riku loved sex loud and often. Pulling the covers over him he smiled, "At least he untied me this time…"

* * *

"Told him?" Riku asked conversationally as he leant against the back door frame, his eyes on Leon who was intently watching Sora and Soku playing in the garden 

Leon had taken Riku's advice and had come round as frequently as he could, always with a smile and a present for each of them. Slowly, Riku saw Sora was warming up to Leon. It hadn't been as easy as Riku had said, Sora knew Leon was a soldier Riku had fought side-by-side with and the brunet hadn't been afraid of laying into him with angry words of how he should have protected Riku better all the while Riku had been thinking, 'he's been protecting you all this time'.

The older brunet gave a sad smile, "No. You know I haven't."

Sighing Riku brushed the hair out of his eyes, "I know. I wish you would."

"I know. I just don't want him to know me then lose me. Losing me is a certain, it comes with the job. But I do my job to protect and save him, it's what keeps me going." Leon turned to Riku and said firmly, "I know have a whole family to protect: my son, my son-in-law and my grandson. I'm not going to let anyone take them away from me."

"But you'd let 'them' take Sora's father, my father-in-law and Soku's grandfather away?" Riku said bitterly.

Leon gave a sigh, "You know the game, Riku. Life and death are certain but playing soldier makes it that much more uncertain which will last longer. I hate to do it but if I'm going to die eventually, I might as well do it protecting the ones I love."

Riku nodded slowly, "I understand you. But I don't like it."

"I never said you would." Leon said with smug smile. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we got a little carried away there: Sora and I aren't married."

"Oh really? And here I thought, after all that's happened, you wouldn't let him get away. You know, he's _very_ popular among the other soldiers, I suppose if you won't have him…" Even though it was plain to see Leon was merely teasing Riku, the silveret's eyes widened in horror at the thought of losing Sora for a third and final time.

Riku looked over at Sora and Soku, the infant had a ladybird on his nose and Sora was trying not to laugh too much as he removed it so Soku could see it. "Hmph, we then, I guess Sora's got a decision to make."

"Yep, cos it looks like you just made yours." Leon said with a grin.

* * *

It was a roaring sea of chattering heads that clamored on the beach of Destiny Islands to wave farewell to the brave soldiers and their valiant king. The month had passed; the soldiers had boarded and were quickly saying their goodbyes as the engines of the regal and giant Gummi Ship began to hum. 

Leon gave Soku a loving hug and blew a raspberry on the infant's tummy, "See ya, kiddo. Don't give your parents too much grief, 'kay?" He handed the giggling baby back to Sora and then hugged Sora like the parent he knew he should have been. Riku was happy to say that over the month Sora had come to view Leon as a father-figure and wasn't upset or surprised by the hug, in fact he returned it happily. "Congratulations, Spiky. I hope you two are very happy together." He ruffled Sora's hair and turned to Riku.

Words couldn't express want they wanted to say, and for Leon's respect they certainly couldn't say anything in front of Sora so Riku cryptically said, "I'm glad you got what you wanted, Leon."

"Me too, and I'm glad _you_ got what _you_ wanted." He grinned and embraced Riku like another son, clapping him on the back friendly.

Puling away Leon joined the other soldiers and they marched up the ramp and onto the ship as quick as lightning. The bay doors closed with a mechanical hiss and the engines blasted into full power. The roaring wind pushed at the gathered inhabitants of Destiny Islands but every one of them stood their ground, all waving and cheering as they ship began to lift from the sand.

Riku wrapped an arm around Sora's waist and waved, a light glint coming from Sora's hand as the sun caught in the twinkling diamond sat amongst smaller diamonds, laid in gold and wrapped so beautifully in a band around his ring finger. He looked up at Riku and kissed his fiancé's cheek contently, Soku bouncing in Sora's arms as the colorful ship vanished into the sky.

* * *

YAY! the king has gone and Destiny Islands is back as it once was only this time they have an ickle baby and wedding to plan! Yay! Sorry, i won't be writing the wedding, we'll be skipping right over that and right to the future!!! oooh, let me know if any of you will be dead set against a full on lemon in the last chapter? I feel its the least i could do to reward you for your loyalty. 

Akaiba xxx

**Final note goes to daisy.insane-angel who wasn't logged in when they reviewed and my reply is:** Thank you so much for your review, it made me smile tons, I am glad you haven't lost intrest in the story and you love it so much, I'm glad you love the baby as much as i do but sadly no, we won't be meeting Riku's daddy. I am glad you reviewed and can't wait to hear from you again!


	12. Epilogue

The final instalment of Hey There Riku! Fortunately (or unfortunately, depends whether ur enjoying this. If not, why are you still here?) TragedyUnfolding and I have a great surprise for you! We hven't got a title yet but we have a BRILLIANT story and I can't wait to write it but just be comforted that this isn't the last you've seen of teh Hey There! series.

BEWARE! LEMON AHEAD!

* * *

**Epilogue – 5 years later.**

Riku opened the front door of their new house. Okay, it wasn't new, they'd been living in is for five years but it still looked new. He dropped his keys on the table by the door and hung up his coat, his briefcase falling by his shoes as he shut the door. He pulled off his suit jacket and hung that over a chair as he entered the living room.

The room was tastefully decorated with cream walls, white ceiling, blue carpets, pastel blue sofas and a coffee table stood center of the room surrounded by the Sofas which faced towards each other and the TV. Riku frowned, no one was there. He went into the dining room but it was just as empty, its expensive long dining table that often suffered around fifteen guests was sparkling clean, the glass and silverware all put away in the display case Sora had insisted on buying. He folded his arms then pulled at his tie, loosening the restricting knot and unbuttoning his top button.

He made his way into the kitchen to see something he'd only ever fantasized about. Sora stood in the kitchen, busy with making dinner but still wearing a dress. But not just any dress. This dress came up to mid-thigh and was red. It had red lace around the hem, a laced up corset with white ribbons that formed a bow at the bottom but ere so long they fell past the end of the dress to Sora's knees. It had poofy sleeves that hung below Sora's shoulders and gave ample view of his neck. Riku nearly fainted right there and then, but he'd refused to ever let that happened again. Axel still never let him forget the time he'd fainted when he'd first seen Soku.

Creeping up behind Sora, Riku firmly pulled the surprised burnet tight against him, his arousal rubbing through the material of their clothing and at Sora's backside.

"How come you refuse to wear the dress for me, but wear it to prance around the house when I'm at work?" Riku asked, nipping Sora's ear, his tone low and almost a growl that he knew made Sora's knees weak, he could feel them shaking already.

Sora moaned, "Heh, f-for your i-inf-formation… I a-am p-playing a g-game with S-Soku." Sora hated it when Riku made his head spin so much he could barely talk.

Riku snorted and then moved down from Sora's earlobe to his neck, nipping and sucking lightly as Sora arched his back, pressing against Riku as much as he could, his moans increasing with every nip until Riku turned him round to face him, pressing their bodies together again, their arousal's rubbing delightful as Riku's hands fondled Sora's bum cheeks, teasingly pressing between them but refusing to do anything more than kiss him just yet.

Pulling back a little Riku asked, "So where is our little monster?"

Sora heaved breaths, "Roxas was a-around earlier… he t-took him round to N-Nami's to s-see if Narxia and Ami want to come round and play with him."

Riku gave a fair nod, "When did they leave?"

"A few minutes ago, why?"

Riku's lips formed an evil grin, "Cos Namine and Marluxia's house is a good half an hour away on foot, and now I have you all at my mercy for a whole half hour."

Sora grinned, "I'm playing the princess, Riku, what are you? Shining Hero or Evil Villain?" He gave Riku his best vulnerable face as Riku thought.

He grinned, "Oh, Shining Hero always… but right now? Right now I'm in more of an Evil villain mood…" He pulled Sora's legs out from under him and carried the squirming bundle into the dining room, pinning him to the table and firmly holding him down as he straddled the smaller man.

"Riku! This is the dining room table!" Sora hissed as if someone would hear them, "People are going to be eating off it in about an hour!" Riku ignored him, pulled off his tie and tied Sora's wrists together. Sora sighed, "You love tying me up, don't you?"

"Just be glad Xemnas and Saix never thought of it because if they had I would have been powerless to do anything but fuck you." Riku said with an evil smirk. Sora blushed furiously. Riku ground against the smaller man, there erections rubbing again making both moan as Sora arched into it, throwing his head back and crying out, "I must say, I love this dress." Riku teased breathlessly, tugging on the corset, laced with ribbons, and putting one in his mouth to suck on.

Sora began to whine, "You put me on the freakin' table and now all you're going to do is chew on my ribbons? Ugh, I have a dinner to cook so shoo!"

The brunet made to move but Riku grabbed his still bound wrists and held him firmly in place as his other hand began to snake its way over a bent leg, "You…" The fingers moving like a spider almost as Riku's hand crept up Sora's thigh, "…aren't…" The hand slipped under the hem of the dress, "…going…" slipping his hand to rest only beside Sora's cock he began to rub slowly until Sora was crying out again, "…anywhere." Riku kept rubbing while his other hand unlaced the corset which was no mean feat but Sora was already not focused so it didn't matter.

Sora's hands gripped Riku's shoulders tightly, knuckles white as he arched into Riku's touch, the tie around his wrists chaffing slightly as he gripped harder. The corset became undone and Riku pushed it open, the sleeves as far down Sora's arms as it could go without coming off. Stopping his motions on Sora's crotch, Riku slid off his shirt and threw it across the room satisfyingly; he hated that shirt.

"R-Riku! Unt-tie me!" Sora pleaded as Riku made to attack him again.

The silveret pondered for a moment, "Why…" He placed his knee on Sora's crotch gently and pressed firmly against it, "…would I do that?"

"AH!" Sora's moan reverberated off the walls, "P-Please!"

"Oh alright, since you asked so nicely." Riku removed the tie and threw it as far away as he could where it landed next to the oh-so equally hated shirt.

Sora flexed his freed hands as Riku bent over again, catching Sora's lips off guard and slipping his tongue into the open mouth, pressing around all that he had claimed his when he said 'I do' and battled with Sora as the brunet fought to get into Riku's mouth. Moving away from Sora's mouth he kissed down the younger man's neck, nipping lightly so as not to leave marks but oh how he wanted to, to bite and suck until it was made clear Sora was his. Riku slipped two fingers into Sora's mouth, without even asked Sora was already sucking on them, moans vibrating threw the digits to make Riku throw back his head and groan to the ceiling at the sensation.

Spreading Sora's legs as wide as the table would allow so his ankles were hanging over the edge, Riku sadly withdrew his fingers from the delightful mouth that hung open panting for air as the silveret's fingers disappeared from view, edging beneath the dress and pressing towards the tight ring of muscles that ached for his touch. Sora could feel the digits pushing over him and practically impaled himself but Riku held him down, refusing to rush things, Sora glanced at the clock and practically fainted at the minute hand's position.

"R-Riku…!" Sora exclaimed, trying to convey the urgency in his tone just as Riku decided to isnert one finger.

Throwing back his head he cried out in pleasure, the urgency fading for a second then returning full force, "R-Riku! T-time!"

"Hush, little one. I know…" Riku watched as Sora shuddered with pleasure, shamelessly riding his finger until he was sure the smaller man would break his index finger. Inserting his finger and scissoring them swiftly, pressing up to the spot he knew made Sora see stars had Sora stopping and freezing as Riku stretched him thoroughly.

The clock! Sora found himself under a spell, unable to remove his eyes from its glassy face, the onyx hands, curled so intricately and pointed so definitely at each number and notch between them, Sora couldn't help the whimper that escaped him as the hand clicked again, running ever out of time. Riku glanced at the look of pure fear and desperation on Sora's face and took pity on him. Unbuttoning his suit trousers he pulled his fingers out of Sora and impaled him with one swift movement.

Sora almost snapped in half as he felt himself being entered by something so much bigger than fingers, his body sitting upright and practically across his own stomach as he reached for Riku with his lips, striving to reach when he didn't need to as Riku descended upon him, capturing his lips like a forbidden fruit and sucking until Sora could no longer breathe.

Falling back onto the table, sweat sheening his exposed body as Riku began to thrust in and out, pounding like he couldn't get enough, each time hitting Sora's prostate dead on and causing the smaller man to arch off the table, screaming Riku's name as his throbbing member was taken in Riku's hand. Pumped so hard and fast, in rhythm with each thrust Sora became more unfocused, the fire coursing through his veins like burning ice, he couldn't think until everything became a ice white blank and he released.

He covered Riku's hand and their stomachs with white, liquid fire, burning yet perfect and just as Sora felt the perfection ebbing he felt the epiphany of completion as Riku filled him and the fire that let Sora know exactly how much Riku loved him in a way words couldn't.

Pulling out and carefully falling next to Sora but so he was still on the seriously messy Dining Table, he grinned at the panting brunet, "Still miss the claws." Sora giggled breathlessly and Riku kissed him softly on his swollen lips and licked his ear playfully.

Sora suddenly looked at the clock, "Odd, Roxas and Namine should have been back with the kids by now…"

"Oh, we have been back about five minutes. Short time, granted, but in that time I have seen more of both of you than I had ever wanted to." Namine's scathingly reprimanding voice hissed from the dining room doorway.

Sora couldn't have blushed a deeper shade of red; Riku fell from the table, his trousers around his knees and restricting all movement as he collapsed into a mass of sweaty, silver-haired Riku that suddenly began to laugh. Sora and Namine stared at him as though he were insane, Sora also seizing the distraction to cover himself.

"And what, pray tell, is so amusing about being caught having sex on a dining room table I shall henceforth refuse to eat off and nearly mentally scarring your son and my twins?" Her voice was edgy calm… Riku knew he was in deep shit but couldn't stop laughing.

Riku stood up and leant against he table, ignoring his exposure as he faced her, "You." He pointed at her, "Watched me, "He pointed to himself, "Fuck him!" He pointed at Sora and then began to giggle again.

Namine stared at him incredulously before sighing and turning to leave the room, "Don't giggle Riku, it's most unbecoming of a man of twenty-four." She turned, half out the door, "And cover yourself before you even think of leaving this room!"

Just as she left and Riku had zipped up his trousers, before the door had even shut, a blur of silver and tanned skin sprinted into the room and launched itself into Riku's surprised arms.

"S-Soku!" Riku cried out as the bundle of energy, so much like his Papa, landed on him.

"Daddy!" The delighted child squealed, clinging so tightly, his hands wrapped so tightly in the fine hair on Riku's arms and the little nails digging into skin seeing as Riku wasn't exactly the hairiest of people.

Sora watched with mild amusement as tears sprang to Riku's eyes, the child so beautifully naive and unaware as it clawed its way further into his father's hold. Riku gritted his teeth and lifted the child so he was supported on his hip and it was no longer necessary for the infant to cling to his skin. He softened immediately as Soku's small arms wrapped around his neck and nuzzled lovingly against his neck.

"Wauntie Nwami wouldn't let mwe in when we gwot bwack." The innocent bundle that both Sora and Riku adored like a God mumbled against his daddy's neck. "She swaid you were swo bwusy you cwouldn't swee mwe…" Soku began to sniffle.

Sitting on the table beside Sora's no covered body Riku cradled the infant between them as Sora pressed a loving kiss to the silver-haired child's forehead. Riku pressed his nose gently in a chiding yet doting way, "We were very busy, but now we aren't and we are yours again, okay?" Riku asked Soku.

"Bwut… why wouldn't you want two swee mwe?" Soku asked, so afraid of the answer that his voice was barely audible.

Sora turned Soku's face to see his and gave him a firm smile, "We will never, _ever_, not want to see you. We were just doing some things you needn't know about until you're _a lot_ older, okay, sweetie?"

Soku nodded and seemed to brighten at the conviction, "Okay, Papa!" Soku curled into a small ball, placed exactly between his parents and so content to stay that way.

Riku grinned at Sora and mouthed, 'you are so the mother' which earned him a sharp smack. Refusing to look at Riku anymore, Sora gathered the child into his arms and softly shook the already dozing infant, "You can't sleep yet, you wanted Narxia and Ami to come round so they did, you can't sleep when you have guests, that's rude."

Soku opened his eyes blearily, rubbing them and nodding automatically at whatever his Papa said. He looked up at Sora and smiled contently, "Papa? Daddy?"

Riku and Sora immediately turned their attention to their only son, "Yes, Soku?"

Soku's smile widened, "I love you."

Sora smiled softly back and looked up at Riku who was smiling down at them. "We love you too, Soku. So very much."

* * *

WMAHAHAHAHAAHA!!! Lol, hope you liked it. Lemony lemon, no? Couldn't end it without one. Love you all, please review and tell me your favourite parts and await the triumphant return on your favourite characters and a grown up Soku (15), shouldn't take too long! give us a week for the prolouge!! tragedy will now kill me for that promise! 


	13. AN

* * *

DON'T HATE ME/REPORT ME!! I am sorry to disappoint, this story is complete and Tragedy and I are working on the sequel but I felt mean it was taking so long so I wanted to give you a token of my love!! I'm putting a link in my profile, please look! Its a picture of the upcoming sequel's main characters and should provide an adequate picture of Soku and mystery boy (not spoiling the sequel!) so when you do read it, you don't get confuzzled by my descriptions. 

I LUFFS JOO!!! I hope you'll all message me and tell me what your thoughts are on the upcoming third part and what you think of the series so far!

Akaiba XXX

I also got a PM saying that they'd drawn me soem fanart but didn't give me a link and i can't remember there name, please, if you have (not that i expect it or anything) please tell me, i'd be utterly flattered and I want to see it!!1

* * *


End file.
